Deadly Dealings
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: Leo gets into some trouble and ends up losing his life. He makes a deal to fix it and gets it back. But is the deal more than he bargained for? Who exactly did he make this deal with? What about his family? R&R!LeoCentric!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I have no clue where this idea had come from. When I explained the storyline to my husband, he said that it sounded like 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose.' Upon hearing this I was slightly inclined to agree with him, but let me assure you that all similarities were purely unintentional. If you've been following up on any of my stories you'll find that I like to write on the unusual or different. Or at least that's how I like to view myself (attempts to preen, realizes she looks pathetic doing so and gives up). I hope that you like this story. Please review on it and let me know how I'm doing. As I've said in the story 'Expecting' I found I like writing inPOV, so this one I'll do in Leo's POV. ENJOY! R&R

Chapter 1

Am I Dead?

I wonder why it seems like half of our days end up like this. Here we are, once again with our backs up against the wall with our lives possibly on the line; again.

The truck that we were hiding from apparently decides that nothing's there and continues on, bypassing our alley. With not a single sound but the wind whistling and some leaky pipe dripping onto the cold pavement, I ease away from the shadows and slowly peer down the alley. Clear. The other way; clear. I motion them forwards. They understand the message: move out.

We slink from one alley to the other, moving swiftly, yet so softly that we don't make a single discernable noise. Four times we have to stop and hide because another truck or car with spotlights is heading towards us. We stop again at the sound of a helicopter. Man, Bishop's going all out this time. I look back at my brothers. They don't say a word but I can read the worry in their faces. We've been out here for hours.

It kind of errs on the nerves after a bit, all this running, especially the continued silence that we're forced to keep between each other. Mikey especially. He's usually the one to make the noise. My mouth opens, to offer them reassurance, but then I think better of it. Closing my mouth I look ahead to scout the area. All clear. Got to be extra careful, Bishop wants a bloodbath this time.

One of my brothers bumps into me and I look back. They all still look so worried. I slap a grin on my face and give them the thumbs up sign. They see through it but still look a little less tense and a little more loose. Good. Just what I needed. Sometimes that's just what a leader has to do: reassure the troops. Glad it worked. They know, that no matter what happens I'd do anything to protect them. Anything.

As though my thoughts spoke too loud, a spotlight suddenly blinded us. We heard orders issued in the air. A chopper! My face went cold as the blood pooled away in sudden panic. Adrenaline seized my heard and shot through my limbs. How'd he find us? Damn!

I snatch the nearest wrist and ruthessly jerk him along with me as I sped away. The others followed in suite. We had to get away! We clung to the shadows but then the shadows vanished as the spotlight did it's best to follow us. We couldn't go on like this!

I heard tires screeching ahead of me. Of course they'd plan an ambush at the end of the alley now that they know where we are. I should've realized! Stupid!

Frantically my eyes searched for a trump card, a way out, anything. My brothers were depending on me. I couldn't let them down.

Then I saw it. Beneath the steeple of the church there were a pair of double doors. Double doors were weak at the joining. Bingo.

"HYAAA!" I leaped with a flyingkick, throwing all my weight behind it. My foot strikes the joining, just where I wanted it to. There is a slight resistance, then they break away. Lock broken. The doors swing openand slam against the inner walls. I sprint inside, knowing my family is on my heels.

We leap over the pews then stop at the front. Bright lights flash through the intricate stained glass pictures of heaven and holy. But they can't see us. It won't take them long to bust their way inside as well, though.

Raph grabbs a long metal pole designed for holding a candle and thrusts it through the handles of the double doors. Sure hope that's good metal.

"Guys, down here!" Donny is at the front, he's pointing at another door. "There's a wine cellar over here! We could hide!"

I motion the others to him and follow them from behind, gaurding their backs. Somthing slamms agains the doors that we blocked. Sounds big. I gulped, remembering Bishops genetic monsters. Wait, where's Mikey?

I usher Raph and Don down, promising I'll be following them shortly. Then I whip around with a growl. Now is not the time for Mikey's silly games! Clenching my teeth I look for him frantically. Time is not on my side. There he is!

Michelangelo Is standing by the railing looking at the crusifix hanging above the table where the priest prepares the Eucharist. He's looking very nervous. He's putzing around!

My fists clence and I half storm half run to him.With an iron grip I grab his arm and wrench him towards me. "Mike! What are you doing! We have to go."

He turns towards me with wide brown eyes. I tug at him again and he resists slightly, then unwillingly follows me. "But Leo, this isn't right!"

I press my lips together in exasperation. Now what? "What do you mean, Michelangelo? We're trying to survive!"

He shakes his head. "I know that, but not here!" I give him a puzzled look. What? I'm still pulling him along. He continues. "I don't think that we should bring our war into this place. It doesn't seem right."

"Mikey, we don't really have that much of a choice, now do we?"

He opens his mouth again and I face him with exasperation. We don't have time for this!

Suddenly the double doors blow open and Bishop's goons flood inside. Dust and smoke cloud the air, grabbing mercilessly at our lungs. I grab Mikey by the shell and ruthlessly shove him towards the door. My eyes are watering with the stuff in the air and my choked lungs don't seem to want to cooperate in it. I know Mikey must be feeling the same way. I have to protect him, get him out of this danger. That's the driving force that keeps me pushing him. Somehow knowing where to go, leading my brother. The thought of the other two in the cellar give me energy. I hoped and prayed that they wouldn't try to come to my rescue. That they wouldn't place themselves in danger as well.

Some gloved hand grabs my arm and I immediately swing around, my knee connecting with his groin. He doubles over and I bring that knee crashing up to his nose. I feel it crunch. More goons are swarming around us. I can't see Mike, but I can hear the hollow sound of wood connecting with bone. He's fighting with me.

For the millionth time I wonder what this stuff in the air is. It looks like dust, or dirt, or smoke; maybe all of that stuff. The zero visibility isn't what bothers me. After all, I'm a ninja. It's the stuff going up my nose, down my throat, and in my eyes. It burns!

My fist goes flying toward another goon's face. A crack sounds in the air and a sharp pain shoots through my knuckle. For the first time I realize that they're wearing gas masks. Dishonourable scum! Why can't they just fight one on one, like us? For the millionth time I wish that honor was more plentiful than it was.

By now I've lost all track of where I am in the church. Not good. I need to get my bearings.

Before I can even attempt that task another explosion rocks through the air. What the shell are they using, dynamite? Before another thought could grace my mind, I hear metal snapping above me. I looke up to see what it is, but all this damn stuff in the air lowers my visibility to only a few feet. Then suddenly it comes rushing at me. The heavy curtains, designed to cover the stained glass windows over two stories high, has broken. And it's falling on me.

With ninja instincts I dart out of the way and...OW! I run straight into a pew that I saw too late. Ignoring my throbbing shin and head I make another attempt at getting away. But that delay was delay enough. Suddenly the heavy material falls on my and knocks me off my feet with a 'whomf!' The heavy, crushing weight of the fabric squishes me into the carpet and squeezes the air out of me. I lay like that in shock for a moment, until suddenly my pumping heart and panicked muscles scream for oxygen, and I'm able to somehow take a breath under the weight of the curtain. What kind of fabric is this! One of the curtain rings, wide enough for me to wear as a bracelet, knocks me directly in my temple. Pain jolts straight into my brain and stars dance before my eyes. I feel somthing warm trickle down my cheek and get soaked into the curtain and smell the coppery taste of blood.

Suddenly Mikey's scream echoes through the air and a familiar panic seizes my body. Mikey! I have to protect him! I heave myself up with my arms (one major ouchie push-up) and search the carpet frantically for my katanas, at the same time looking for the edge of this friggin curtain. Wasn't I just hit by a curtain ring after all? But to no avail.

I hear Mikey's scream echo throughout the church again. Only this time it's cut short at it's peak like someone just pulled the plug on his voicebox. A new kind of feeling seeps into my bones and tears threaten to burn my eyes as I continue my frantic search. Finally my fingers stroke a familiar hilt and I snatch it in my grasp. I hear a lot of scuffling as I slice my way out. What's going on?

Turns out the curtain folded as it fell and I had to cut through three layers. It was awkward working under such weight with such a long blade. I almost cut myself three times.

Finally I burst through, already in battle stance; katana ready. I'm greeted by an empty church. Whatever stuff was in the air has settled down, giving me a clear view. Where'd they go? I see my other sword lying a few feet off the curtain and snatch it up as my two brothers come bursting through the door.

"What happened!"

"Where's Mikey?"

My head snapped to them and my eyes drilled into theirs. They're taken aback slightly. "He's not with you?"

They look at each other. Worried. That's all I needed to see. I bolted towards the door, ignoring their calls from behind. I had to find Mikey. They took him.

The threat of tears continued to burn in the backs of my eyes but I ruthlessly shoved them back. No time. I had to find Mikey. It was my fault he got caught. I should've done better. Should've been there to fight with him. Should've done something. I couldn't quite think of what I should've done, or exactly what caused all this to be my fault, but if there was one thing I was sure of, was that it was. Who else's fault could it be but my own? He was my responsibility and I failed. I failed him, my brothers and Master Splinter. I had an unspoken promise to keep them all safe. I needed to redeem my mistake, and the only way I could do that was to find him and bring him home safely.

Hopefully they'll forgive me for my lack in judgement. Hopefully I'm not too late. Hopefully Bishop will scream for mercy before I do something I regret.

The streets were practically empty except for a few innocent spectators that had finally noticed that something wierd was going on. Puh, too late for that.

I was surprised at how fast they scattered and dissappeared. I scanned the streets one more time to be sure and sighed. Not a thing. Suddnely an idea struck me and I pulled out my shell cell. Donny has each of ours calibrated with a homing signal, and with a few modifications we can each use the same device to track one another. Looking at it I pushed a few buttons. Right combination? No, got some menu. I try again. Nope. Again? No luck. Man, machines really do hate me. Maybe the other way around. I try three more times and finally get it.I sprinted ahead, my eyes on the tiny red signal on the screen. It was moving away.

Quickly I flipped up onto the nearest rooftop. I could travel quicker this way. I looked at the blip. Towards the river.

I ran faster than I ever remember. I stretched my legs so hard with each stride I could feel it pulling at the muscles. At the same time my heart thumped hard in my chest againstmy plastron. Not from exertion, but from fear. Once again I desperately hoped that I could reach Mikey in time.

Suddenly I realized where I was and skidded to a halt...literally. Ignoring the burning pain in my feet I managed to stop before I reached the edge of the rooftop. I was at the river. No more rooftops to jump. Frantically I looked at the blip again. According to this, I should be right on top of him.

Swiftly I scaled down the building wall and came across a familiar looking warehouse. It had been abandoned for some time. Apparently not now. Once again I growled as I thought of Bishop. The man could never just leave us alone. And now he's taken one of our own and he's going to pay. He was lucky I never got a hold of him when he took Splinter, now he won't be so lucky.

Stealthly I crept closer to the building and spied a cracked window. Pressing my fingers in the small opening I opened it slowly, holding my breath. I released it with relief when I didn't hear any creaking.

Peering inside to make sure that coast was clear, I dropped lightly on the floor. Quickly I scanned the area...only to find absolutely nothing. Literally. The walls, floor, even the ceiling was bare. Stepping on the balls of my feet I quickly started to scout the perimeter. For a brief moment I wished that my brothers were here to help but I ruthlessly shoved it out of my mind. That would put them in danger. Ever since Shredder was captured by the Utroms I've felt the increasing need to protect my family. I wasn't sure exactly where that need was coming from, but there wasn't any harm in it and I welcomed the feeling. After all, what bad could happen from protection?

I found a small hatch on the floor obviously leading to underground. It was disguised perfectly except for the small hole in it used to hook your finger to open it. Luckily this one was without creaks and squeaks as well.

I withdrew my katana as I fell and landed with them splayed, ready for attack. All I found was an empty room. Again.

Growling with frustration I checked the shell cell with the blip again. According to this, Mikey should be about twenty feet in front of me. I crept forward silently, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. My stomach started to do flips. I had a bad feeling about this. Why would Mikey be in the middle of a dark basement room below a warehouse? My foot stopped. No. This isn't right. Something definetely wasn't right.

Trusting my gut I started to turn. Something bad was going to happen.

That feeling was addressed when the door I came from suddnely swung shut on it's own violition. With newfound adrenaline spurred by panic I sprinted to the door and pushed at it with everything I had. A faint whirring sound of electronics could be heard at each push, but other than that it didn't budge. Suddenly lights snapped on, illuminating the small square room, showing how barren it truly was. The only thing you could see was a loudspeaker in the ceiling corner and a small black box in the center of the floor.

Bishops voice flooded the room:

"Well well well. What have we here? Someone fell for my little trap, now, didn't we? I imagine the three of you are quite confused at the moment so let me explain. I need a full sample, one that Michelangelo here will so generously provide for me." He paused and a muffled yell could be heard in the background. Mikey! "I'm sorry that you won't be around to see what fabulous results that I'm going to gain from him, but you see I have to keep you from interfering. You see the black box there? Well, my freaks, it's more than just a box. In it contains a highly effective explosive. Made it myself. I trust that you'll find it quite to your liking. You see, unlike your brother here; you'll feel no pain. Too bad for him, good luck for you. What time is it going to blow, you ask? Allow me to count down for you. Ten..."

With each word that Bishop spoke the hole in the pit of my stomach grew wider and wider. Could this be happening!

"Nine..."

Frantically I searced every square inch for a way out, but the only way was through that trap door that I came through.

"Eight..."

Brandishing my swords I hacked at it, wincing at the sound of metal grinding against metal. Not even a scratch. What was I going to do!

"Seven..."

I sprinted to the box and grabbed at it with strong hands. My first heave knocked me to my feet as it slipped right out of my grasp. The damn thing was bolted to the floor!

"Six..."

I searched the thing for a latch, hook, hinge, any sort of weakness or opening I could use to open the friggin thing and destroy it somehow. No luck. Was this thing carved out ofa solid block of metal or something?

"Five..."

I saw the digital numbers coinciding with his countdown. Using my katanas once again I attacked the thing. The only thing I succeeded in doing was making vibrations reverberate through my arm.

"Four..."

It was at this time that I began to realize the inevitable and it stung me harshly. Was I giving up?

"Three..."

I was going to die. At least he didn't realize that Raph and Don wasn't with me. At least they would live. It looks like that was a good decision after all.

"Two..."

I continued to beat at the door. It felt too bad to just do nothing. Was I really going to go out like this?

"One. I'll miss you. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

I sat there desolate as the split second oozed by with agonizing slowness. I never imagined dying this way. A single tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. My family, Splinter...I'm sorry.

Suddenly a loud deafening sound erupted and I felt sizzling pain all across my body. Bright light blinded my eyes. Then the pain was gone, and all I saw or felt was blackness.

88888888888888888888888

A/N: Soooooooooo...ya like it yet? Does Leo die or doesn't he? I won't tell! Nyanyanya. Please Review. I'd oh so appreciate it. My sister's breathing down my neck at the moment for a turn at the computer so I'll have to cut this short. Toodles!


	2. Familiar Face

Disclaimer:

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Much appreciated. I'm working on this one alongwith my Raph centric 'Expecting,' the only thing really challenging is switching from Raph to Leo! It can be quite interesting! **Pi90katana, Tewi, eldarsevenstar **and **LadyKatana45** Don't worry! I'm a huge Leo fan as well. I'd hate to see him die (snicker).

Chapter 2

Familiar Face

Blinding light seared my eyelids. I squinted them shut tighter and covered my face with my hands. Geesh! It's too bright.

I felt cool, somewhat refreshing mist blow against me. Did I hear harps? Did I...

Suddenly all the events that I just went through flashed harshly before my mind. The explosion! Mikey's kidnapped! My family, alone! And me? Am I...

I stood up so fast that a slight dizziness overtook me and I opened my eyes to the light. Once again it momentarily blinded me. But then it seemed to dim, or my eyes adjusted, and I finally saw where I was. It was unreal.

Puffy white clouds made up the entire expanse on the floor, clouds dotted the landscape, one was less than seven feet above me! Even more clouds graced the sky, with beautifully painted rays of sunshine peeking through like a shy schoolgirl. Everything looked golden, white and pure. Suddenly it dawned on me where I must be. Oh no...

"Oh yes, Hamato Leonardo."

I whipped around at the voice, instinctively and automatically assuming a fighting stance. The speaker, however, was nearly enough to give me a heart attack.

The man standing before me was tall and of Japanese descent.He wore traditional ninja garb, though obviously made for very formal and important occasions judging from the silk and colors. He had a thick growth of raven black hair on his head and he had piercing black eyes that seemed like they could look straight into your soul. A goldon halo floated gracefully about a foot above his head. The man that I was looking at was none other than Hamato Yoshi, Sensei's sensei!

My throat automatically tightened in shock and all that I could get out was half strangled words. I stood there not moving in dumb silence before I was finally able to kick in. How could I act so shameful! In front of his Master's Master no doubt. My heels snapped together and I gathered my hands by my side as I bowed deeply. I stayed in that position for a moment or two and slowly came back up. As I was doing so I saw that he was doing the same thing. I was still somewhat speechless, though my mouth worked silently, trying to conjure up something to say.

Instead of being angry, Yoshi smiled at me warmly, understanding blossoming from his eyes. I blushed samefully, knowing I didn't deserve such forgiveness. I had failed my family, failed... "Now, there will be no more of that, Leonardo." My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. His expression hadn't changed and he continued to look at me. Slowly he extended his hand. Just as slowly I extended my own and took it. He grasped it warmly and firmly, I returned in kind; already feeling better.

His smile widened. "Yes. That's much better." My eyes widened again as I realized what he was doing. Was he reading my..."Yes, I am." I stared at him for a moment in disbelief before I suddenly realized how disrespectful I must look and quickly straightened away my expression. Though I couldn't take the questioning look out of my eyes. How?

He laughed a soft, somewhat musical laugh and brought his hands up in a sweeping gesture. "Please, Hamato Leonardo. You have found yourself dead, woke up in a heavenly place, and now find yourself speaking to Splinter's master. I trust that you will find by now that many things can happen in this place. But don't worry about it. For your comfort, we'll communicate as you do on Earth. After all, you won't be staying here long enough to get used to this sort of verbal exchange."

Finally I found my tongue. This was so hard to believe! "Master Hamato Yoshi, I don't understand. Did I die? And if I'm dead, why am I talking to you? And what do you mean, I won't be staying here long? Am I going somewhere? And..."

He held up his hands, a warm smile on his face. "Just a moment, Leonardo. I assure you that all questions will be answered in due time. And please, just call me by my given name. I am not your master, I do not wish to discgrace my student, your MasterSplinter. Thank you. Now, if you will come with me."

Slowly he turned and began walking in the opposite direction. I stood there for a second before realizing and hurried after him. I reached his side and peeked at him again out of the corner of my eye. His face was expressionless, his mind probably concentrating on the task at hand. So noble! Briefly I wondered if he was taking me to teach me and my blood quickened at the thought. To be trained by _the _Hamato Yoshi! What an experience that has to be!

Suddenly the clouds making up the ground before us stretched and shuddered as it rose from it's placement to form a doorway. Shadowed blackness swirled and a wrought iron door formed with a cold steel knob. The knob turned and the door opened before we were within a few feet of it.

I followed him in the darkness beyond it. For a moment or two, we walked blindly, the air around us so black that I couldn't even see the nose on my face. Briefly I panicked when I thought that I'd lost Hamato Yoshi, but then I felt his hand on my shell, guiding me. Funny, I never imagined his hand would feel so cold... Suddenly soft glowing light appeared and I faced a small room lit by candles. Different colored candles of all shapes adorned the room and sticks of glowing incense were present, filling the room with their exotic fragrance. A small fireplace graced the outer wall with a single chair and rug before it. Everywhere was red, orange and golden silk tapestries and ink paintings of Japanese landscapes, lettering, and animals. There were several potted plants sporting curling stalks of bamboo and bonsai. In the center was a small round table just big enough to seat two. It was no more than two feet off of the ground, with padded silk pillows for the people to sit on rather than chairs. The entire air of the room was distinctly oriental.

Yoshi smiled. "This place makes me feel good, it reminds me of home and my purpose as a ninja." He looked at my with his onyx eyes. "Surely you understand?"

Immediately I nodded. "Yes, perfectly. It almost reminds me of Master Splinter's room." He looked at me at the sound of Sensei's name but said nothing. Instead he motioned me to one of the pillows as he took the other one. Suddenly I noticed round cups of herbal tea on the table. Funny, didn't notice that before. I sat on the pillow and made myself comfortable. I waited until he sipped from his cup before I brought mine to my lips.

Then he laced his fingers together and smiled at me as he leaned forward slightly. "Now, to business." I sat straight. This was why he brought me here. "First off, to answer your questions...yes. You did die in that explosion." A sad, sinking feeling hit my chest. I knew it, had guessed it once I saw where I was, but hearing it confirmed only made it more real. A small sigh escaped me. I would never see my family again. If only I could I would tell them how sorry I was for failing them. If only...

"Secondly" his voice interrupted the downward trend of my thoughts. "you did not fail anyone." Hearing this surprised me slightly. What was he talking about? "You see, that is why I was sent to talk to you.One reason isto reassure you that you have failed no duty. What you have done with your life is noble and good. In no way have you done anything to disrespect your family, your Master or your teachings. Some might say that you've influenced your family more than anyone. But there is another reason why I was sent here to speak to you. You see, it just wasn't your time."

"What? What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "You see, all of our deaths are preordained. They might not always seem like it but they have a purpose, something to die _for._ You're life was interrupted before that time could come. That time wouldn't have come for a long, long, while yet. That's what I mean when I said earlier that you wouldn't be here long. You see, I'm here to send you back."

My eyes widened. "Not my time? How do you know? I'm being sent back? But I thought..."

"Surely you are not disagreeing with what I am telling you? I thought that you wanted to live."

I blushed with sudden embarrassment. "Of course I wish to live, Hamato Yoshi. Please forgive me for my disrespect. It is only that I'm...shocked. I'm still trying to aborb and work through it all."

He nodded in understanding. "It is all right, Hamato Leonardo. Do not worry. Now, for the rules." He reached behind him and brought out a small cloth bag bound closed with a piece of string. "By blood you left, now by blood you shall return." He opened the bag and emptied it's contents into my cup of tea. A small amount of blood red powder slipped into the dark liquid. Red swirled in the tea and for a moment it looked like a cup of blood. I could smell ashes, burning flesh, the coppery scent of blood, and something that could only be described as the smell of fear. Then the swirling stopped and all the bad sensations that I was experiencing slowed and stopped. Somewhat nervous by now I glanced at Hamato Yoshi. He was staring at me intently.

Seeing my eyes, he smiled. Only it didn't seem as warm this time. Or maybe I was still being affected by the tea. "Now, drink." I hesitated for a second, then, seeing his eyes I took the cup in my hands. He reached over and grasped my wrists with an iron grip. I quickly quelled my gut reation to struggle out of his grasp and managed to stay physically calm as my heart raced. Then he began to speak. "Upon drinking this cup you accept all that will be done. Mind. Body. Spirit." He looked at me with a piercing gaze. Suddenly I didn't want to drink from the cup at all. But what was I going to do? Hamato Yoshi himself was giving me a chance to live again and be with my family.

"I accept." My voice quivered slightly, but not nearly as much as I thought it was going to.

Suddenly he released my hands and gave them a gentle push towards my mouth. I paused there, then took a deep breath. I brought the cup to my lips and downed everything in it in two big swallows. I set the cup down on the table again a little harder than I meant to and waited. Hamato Yoshi looked at me as well, for he too waited.

Then a great fiery pain seized my heart and my entire body tensed. My hand shot to my chest, grabbing at it uselessly, and suddenly I heard shattering. I had crushed the teacup in my hand, splinters of porcelain jutted out of the flesh on my hand. Then the pain intensified and I unwillingly fell to my side, crying out in pain despite my best efforts not to. This hurt worse than anything I've ever experienced on Earth, anytime in my life. Why?

My mind could barely think straight as I curled into a semi-ball as the pain battered me again and again. Now it spread everywhere, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, it burned as though I was on fire. Like the fires of Hell had come up for a visit.

I heard footsteps dimly in the back of my mind. Stiffly, I slowly turned my head to see Yoshi walking around the table to me. Face calm, almost complacent. He reached over to me and I held out my hand, expecting some sort of help or comfort. Instead he completely ignored it and pulled one of my swords out of it's sheath. Hefting it up, he examined the blade for a moment then held it aloft before me, tip down.

He was going to stab me.

My body tense and quivering with the agonizing pain I could hardly move. Somehow I found the voice to speak. "What...are...y-you...d..do...doing?"

His mouth quirked in a little smile. "By blood you left, by blood you shall return." Then he ruthlessly plunged the blade into my body.

I screamed as the steel seared through my flesh. He jerked it to the side and suddenly I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down to find myself almost completely dismembered. Oh God. This couldn't be happening. Warm blood pooled on the floor in arterial spurts. Oh no. What have I done! Sensei. Mikey. Raph. Don. Oh no...

Then, for the second time, everything went black.

88888888888888888888

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for ending it this quick, guys. I was going to add another tidbit on there but I'm so hungry I swear my stomach's going to eat itself. Oh well. Please Review. I'd like to know what you guys think. Toodles!


	3. Heightened Abilities

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or the Matrix

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! **Pi90katana, coldsun, Digimon Girl**: glad your liking it. Thank you. **RAPHAELFAN02**: Relieved to know that I can distract a die-hard Raph fan. **Tewi**: Hope you regain your speech soon. (I'm not liable, don't sue me!) **ted**: SHHHH! Don't think that far ahead! tsk tsk tsk **Leo Oneal**: Glad you're liking it. You'll find out the real reason why Hamato Yoshi hurt Leo soon enough. Mwahahahahaha!

I am now starting the night shiftfrom 7pm-7am so my updates may come at wee wee hours if the nurses will get off the computers long enough for me to update! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

Heightened Abilities

My eyes opened to the black night's sky. Briefly I wondered once again how city lights could make the stars not come out...until I realized where I was. Immediately I jerked upright and looked around frantically, all the events preceding rushing back to me. Mikey! My family! The explosion! Hamato Yoshi? Was it real? I checked my shell cell. According to this, it was only 2:45. I'm sure I entered that warehouse about 2:00. Did I enter, die, go to heaven, meet Hamato Yoshi, get brought back to life, and wake up back her in 45 minutes?

I looked around. I was on the dock, close enough to the water to detect the slight smell of salt through all the crud in it. Once again the question struck me. Was it real? Quickly I checked myself over. Six fingers, four toes, no cuts or bruises, katanas there, not cut in half...

Then I smelled the stence of smoldering wood and ash. Willing to look for anything for evidence in what I remembered was real or not, I sprinted towards the scent, blue bandana tails flying in the wind behind me. It took me to a familiar looking location. In it was a pile of smoking wood, steel, aluminum and whatnot. It was wet, obviously it's already been tackled by the NYPD, if the yellow policetape is any indication. Why does it look so familiar? Then it struck me. This was where the explosion was! I looked around. I recognized all the buildings, the nearby dock, everything! If this wasn't proof, I didn't know what was!

I stopped for a moment in thought. If that was true then everything else that happened must be true. Which meant that Bishop has Mikey and believes me, and my two brothers to be vanquished. In fact, Raph and Don might also share that thought. That put a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew how I'd feel if one of my brothers were dead, I didn't want them to feel that way.

Slowly I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Well, first was first, Mikey was in danger. I had to get him out of Bishops clutches. But how do I find him? This was going to be harder than I thought. Under normal circumstances I'd ask Donny for his highly valued input, but he wasn't here. Let's see, what's the next best thing? Well something he made, I suppose. Don't think I have that. But what about...?

Once again I checked my shell cell and went to the signals of my brothers. Mikey's signal was obliterated in the explosion, but not my other brothers. And sure enough, it seemed my brainy brother had worked out just what I needed him to, for both signals weremoving fast, headed in the opposite direction of the lair. They were already far ahead of me; theyprobably stopped by theLair and picked up the Battle shell to utilize it's speed. I was going to have to run like crazyin order to catch up.

Well,like Master Splinter says, 'journey of a thousand paces begins with a single step.' So Iran. That's when I first started noticing the differences.

When I ran, it seemed like I ran faster for some reason. I quickly put it in the back of my mind. I probably thought that because I came close to never running again, being dead and all. Then I jumped the rooftop.

Yes, we jump those wide openings with ease. But not _this_ mutch ease! Oh, and lets not forget that I landed in the middle of the next building!

Well let's just say that it surprised me for a second. Of course I couldn't sit and ponder it, I had to get to my family! So I thought on my feet, like I usually do. Maybe it was just a smaller building, or smaller opening, or maybe the wind was on my side, or maybe the WHOAH!

My thoughts halted when I nearly toppled off the roof. I balanced on the balls of my feet with my toes squeezing the building edge as I wobbled there a bit, pinwheeling my arms to stabalize myself. Finally I staggered a step back, putting a hand to my beating heart as I ruthlessly shoved aside that ever nagging phobia of heights that occasionally pricks at me. What just _happened_ there? Did I forget to jump? I looked back, no, I distinctively remember jumping that rooftop...what then? Quickly I went over the layout, then only one possibility reached me. I had just leaped over the entire building, nearly ending up in the next alley!

Furiously I shook my head. No! That couldn't be right. Ninja turtles don't 'leap tall buildings in single bounds!' Once again I shook my head, as though rattling my brain into subservience would solve anything. With a sigh I continued running, pushing the entire incident behind me. Now that I think back on it, I really wish I hadn't.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Ninja stealth always pays out in the end.

I slammed the goon in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. I was less than a foot behind him and he didn't even notice me. Some people should train more.

Slowly I slink around the corner through the dark corridor. Mikey was in here somewhere, as well as my other brothers thinking I'm dead and looking for him as well. I had to find them before they found trouble and were hurt. It was my responsibility as a leader to look out for their welfare and I would do so to the best of my ability.

That thought brought on the scathing self-critisizms that I'd been feeling the entire time I was here. I should've been there. Instead I rushed ahead, leaving them behind and ended up killing myself in the process. Then they went off to fix it alone, thinking I was dead. Fine job I'm doing today.

Ruthlessly I shoved those nasty thoughts to the back of my head. This wasn't the time for things like that. As I said before, I had a job to do.

I took advantage of the pipes lining the ceiling and did my traveling up there. Big ships are so convenient that way. I must have passed over twenty goons and guards before I came to the end of the passageway. Luckily for me that they didn't bother to look up for intruders. Getting on the ship in itself was a realatively simple task. That was one good thing about tracking down Bishop versus the Shredder. These government employed goons didn't have any of the proper training.

Two guards werewatchingthe door. One of them was half asleep and the other was absentmindedly talking to his silent conversationalist. No discipline.

I slowly crept up until I was directly over them. I unsheathed my swords, making no sound except for the low whisper of steel. Hopping off the pipes, I brought myself down upon them. Each sword hilt hit their heads solidly with a low hollow sounding _thunk_. They were unconscious before they even knew they would be attacked. Swiftly I turned my swords and brought the bladesdown again...then stopped myself.

What am I doing? There's no need to kill them. Ruthlessly I shook my head so hard I was slightly dizzy. What was I _doing!_ With slightly shaky hands I sheathed my swords again, wondering why I almost did that. It was like my body was reacting without input from my mind, but I never had a reaction like that. I shook my head again, temporarily banishing the worry from my mind along with what had happened earlier that day. I didn't have time for that. Even if I almost killed someone...BAH!

Turning to the door, I fingered the keypad. The doors slid open with a whispery _swoosh!_ I slipped inside without a sound, and stopped dead at the voices echoing down the hall. I recognized those in a heartbeat. My brothers. They were fighting.

I sprinted down the hallway,each foot barely touching the ground before it was off again. Without thinking I slammed through the door.

It was a scene similar to one that I've seen before. Mikey was strapped to a very familiar looking table, yelling at Bishop. Don and Raph were on the floor. What was that sticking from their skin? Darts! Bishop had never used them before, but it made sense. You couldn't fight a dart. It just came. They were already fading, Mikey was screaming at them to stay with him. Bishop was laughing uproariously. Until I came in the door that is. Then Mikey stopped yelling, looked at me and a smile almost split his face in two. Raph and Don looked up and gave a sleepy grin as they continued their struggle to get up and stay awake. Bishop whirled to face him.

His face went blank. He looked at me with such a look of disbelief, and I knew why. After all, I was supposed to be dead.

I seized the opportunity his surprise offered. I crossed the space separating us in two strides and delivered a leaping kick to the center of his chest.

He flew back with an _oof! _But of course this was Bishop. I've never known him to go down easily. He recovered himself rather quickly and grinned at me, though still gasping slightly for breath. "I'll admit I didn't expect to ever see you alive again. But keep in mind, that is a situation that I can easily remedy." With that he leaped at me.

Now Bishop has never been one of my favorite people to fight. If you've ever seen him, you'd know that he has the reflexes of a cat, swift deadly speed, and an uncanny awareness of his surroundings. Although we've stopped him before, we've never actually defeated him in a fight; and this was with four turtles and a rat fighting him. I never really look forward to fighting him.

But situations change. I had a family to protect.

I met him face to face and our hands interlocked. For a breif moment, we stared at one another, breathing hatred into each others facesas we pushed ruthlessly with our hands. Then we both began to twist. Bishop was the one who was able to twist back, sending him rolling on his back and using his legs to propell me through the air.

I slammed against the bulkhead and slid down with a sickening metallic screech. He was already running at me. He brought his dart gun up to level. I had barely touched the ground on all fours before I sprang into the air like a frog, unsheathing my swords at the same time. The dart came whistling at me; and somehow I saw it going slower than it was, as if it was going at a speed specifically to make it easier for me. I brought up my katana and the dart bounced uselessly off the shining steel. Bishop braced himself against a pillar and continued firing. I just came at him, blocking each dart with my katana as if it were nothing, my eyes content on his. He was beginning to worry.

He was almost too late. I brought my fist up and he ducked out of the way just in time. I didn't even notice when the steel pillar bent itself against the force of my punch as though it were made of soft clay. But Bishop did. His eyes went just a little bit wider, just a little bit unsure before he sneered at me. "You've never been able to defeat me."

He came at me with a flying kick similar to my own. I moved around to his side. It almost seemed like he was moving in slow motion. He was still in the air when I reached his side and grasped his calf and ankle firmly in two hands. Heaving I slammed him to the ground. His look of surprise on his face was priceless. He hit the ground with a solid thunk. Immediately his other foot came at my face attempting to dislodge me.

I bent backwards to avoid the blow. What I didn't notice was my hands still on his other leg. In my attempt to dodge his kick I twisted those hands. A hollow double-crack sounded in the air.

The seconds went by like hours as I looked down at his leg. Two bones splintered out between my hands. I dropped it as though it burned me, astonished at what I just did. He slowly turned his head to look at me, his face wore an expression of astonishment, before it twisted hideously as he screamed in pain.

I took a step towards him, holding my hand out slightly. "I didn't mean to..." I stopped cold when he looked at me and _flinched_. He was scared. Of me. For one strange moment, that fear empowered me. I saw him the way a cat would see a mouse. I could do anything to him. Anything. He could die if I wanted him to. My vision began to get a reddish tint to it and I could feel the heat. I could kill him if I wanted to. He could die...

"LEO!"

Mikey's scream brought me back to my senses. What I was feeling before whipped out of me like a cold wind and I stepped back, shocked at myself. What was I doing! For the third time that night I shook my head and banished it to the back of my mind. Immediately I pivoted towards him. I unbluckled his straps by hand, not trusting myself to use my katanas. My hands were shaking too much.

He hopped out and went to our brothers, both of whom were sleeping soundly.

The angry shouts of men sounded from behind the door and I rushed forward to lock it. I did it just in the nick of time. Bodies slammed against the doors and the men's shouts were louder.

I sidestepped a moaning Bishop andhelped Mikey with my brothers. I picked up Don easily and slung him over my shoulder. Funny, I never noticed him being this light... Mikey was having trouble with Raph. It was about then that the door gave way.

"The window!" I shouted to Mike. He turned towards the wide bay windows and looked at my burden.

He shook his head. "You'll never make it out in time! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to!" He wasn't. I knew it. So I made him.

I grasped him firmly by the wrist with my free arm and bodily picked him up on the ground before hurling him through one of the open windows. He grunted in surprise but that was all he was able to squeak out before he flew out.

The men were nearly here. Nearly tripping over Bishop, then helping him had stalled them for a second, but I had no longer.

With the other arm I picked up Raphael and slung him over my other shoulder. Each step landing heavily on the deck, I sprinted as best I could with my bulky load. Almost there...with a final heave of my thighs I launched myself out the window.

The ocean came rushing up to meet me and I hit it like a brick wall. Cold saltwater rushed around me, prickling my skin as I was submerged completely. Grasping the arm of each of my brothers I kicked furiously and managed to break my head above water. I had just gotten upn and got a gasp of air whena wave crashed in my face. I tried again to come up, with two unconscious brothers, but realized for the first time today that I was fighting a losing battle. I couldn't do it, not without my arms. My legs continued to kick as my arms tried to go up, in an attempt to at least get them some fresh air. My lungs got tight and my heart began to hammer. I wasn't going to make it!

Something grasped my headband and yanked me up painfully. My head broke surface and sweet, precious air filled my lungs. Then Raphael was wrenched from my grasp and I looked to my side to see Mikey.

Each of us helping each other, we swam to shore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All four of us were shivering underneath the wool blankets, with our feet immersed in water almost too hot for us to stand. It helped. Splinter made rounds with each of us, pouring fresh tea to replace the ones we just gulped down. I barely looked at the tea before pouring it down my throat. It scalded my insides but I didn't care at least it was warm.

All of us were silent. But that was only because Mikey wouldn't let anyone get a word in edgewise. He was excitedly recounting the tale of his 'harrowing capture.'

"You should've seen him! He was moving like Neo!"

Splinter looked at him questioningly.

"He's from the Matrix." Raphael.

That didn't help.

"It's a movie." Don interjected.

"Ah. Teen pop culture. Please, go on."

Mikey didn't need any encouragement. "Well, anyway, he was moving really fast. I mean so fast, that when Bishop was shooting at him, he caught _each_ dart with his swords! And when he reached him, he punched _through_ that really hard metal pillar! Well, Ok, not exactly through; but he did put a MAJOR dent in it! And then, he snapped Bishop's leg in two like it was a toothpick! As if that weren't enough, he single-handedly picked up both of you heavy lugs and jumped out the window! You shoulda _seen it!"_

"Whaddya mean, heavy! Why you..."

I stopped listening to him. What he was telling me brought back all of the 'banished' thoughts. Did I really do all those things? How could I do those things? It also brought to mind all the things Mike didn't say; because he didn't know. I had actually thought about killing Bishop. Yes, he was evil, but he was wounded, and down. He wasn't resisting me in the least. Why would I be so dishounourable as to even think about killing an unarmed man?

I turned my attention back to the story. Don and Raph scoffed at him, proclaiming it another one of his far-fetched comic induced stories. He was now shrilly insisting that he was telling the truth, much to the laughter of his brothers.

My heart pinched. Because I knew it was true. Was it from when I died? Hamato Yoshi didn't say anything about heightened abilities. Super strength, speed? That was stuff of comic books. And I doubted that anyone would be interested enough to do a comic book about us, heck, they wouldn't even do a TV show. But what really scared me wasn't what I did, exactly, but what I _almost _did. What I _thought_ of doing.

I sighed as I looked at my family. At least they weren't buying it. No one would believe Mike. He makes up too many stories as it is. They didn't believe it.

I turned my head and met the eyes of Master Splinter. He was looking at me intently. There was no hint of amusement on his face like there usually is when Mike goes into his stories. He was staring at me, as though studying me.

And for one horrible moment, my heart went cold as I thought: He knows. How can he know? Does he know?

But his staring eyes betrayed none of his thoughts. I didn't know what he was thinking.

That was what scared me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope that I'm not weirding anyone out. Ask all the questions you like; I'll either answer them or let you know that you'll find out later in the story. Really hope that you like this. This is turning out to be one of my more serious stories; but as you'll find out later in the story Leo has all the reason and more to be serious. Toodles! REVIEW!


	4. As Suspicions Grow

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I just recovered from a _major _writers block! I know what I want to _do _with the story, I'm just having problems figuring out how to get there! Thanx for sticking with me!**coldsunshine:**Nice to know I'm wierding you out sufficiently**Digmon Girl**: Glad that your liking it **Jaunt**: Thanx for the praise! It is very much appreciated. This is only the second POV story that I'm doing, but it's the first time I did Leo. The other one is Raph, who I think is a bit easier. Happy to know that I'm doing POV decently. **LadyKatana45**: Happy to see some of the intensity got through, and yeah I have a problem with running words together. Tryin' to work on it! **Tewi**: He's not _losing_ his honorable bits per say. It's something else. I will speak no more! Mwahahahaha! **Pi90katana: **I like super powers too. **Leo Oneal**: Your favorite part was the leg breaking? And here I thought you were a sweet little innocent!. :)

In this chapter Italics can either represent flashbacks or dreams. You'll be able to figure out which is which.

Chapter 4

As Suspicions Grow

_(Two weeks later)_

Life went on as usual in the Lair.

I tried not to think about what had happened at Bishop's. I knew that I don't have the strength to snap a man's legs with my bare hands, yet I did. Lift two of my brothers? I mean, we weigh a lot more than we look, with our shell and build and all. Yet I not only picked both of them up, I was able to run and jump out a window with them! Worse, it didn't hurt. It was like picking up a single sack of flower, it took effort but not that much. Not nearly as much as it should have.

Maybe my training has finally paid off? Yeah, that's it.

Shell, who am I kidding. It must be because of when I died. What happened that day still haunts me. Who would've expected it? Hamato Yoshi, he looked just as grand as I imagined.

Yet something had seemed wrong about it all. Can't quite put my finger on it but something left a bad taste in my mouth. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it. How ungrateful I must sound. Here I am, given a second chance at life and only to complain that it didn't feel right? Maybe I didn't deserve it as much as Hamato Yoshi said. And why do I have these heightened abilities? Is it some type of reward? I don't like to think about it too much. I don't deserve this, the only reason I died in the first place was because I made a stupid mistake. A stupid foolish mistake. I've been training extra in the dojo as punishment.

Only the training doesn't make me tired anymore...

I shake myself out of meditation. I guess it was kinda pointless trying to meditate with my mind like this. I'm so confused...

I've broken so many things. So many accidents.Shattered cups just by picking them up. Usually afterward I'm able to hide that. I punched the punching bag right off the chain and into the next wall. Man did it fly. I was almost able to put it back on before someone came in. 'I was punching on it and it just snapped' Yeah, that's it...

I didn't get a kata right, stomped in frustration. It took a while before anyone noticed that dent in the floor. The broken chair leg wasn't my fault either. Niether was the bent blade...

I got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Training followed by meditation, yet I'm not tired or achy. I haven't even broken a sweat. But showering seems right about now, even if I don't stink. It will make things seem more normal.

Training.

Nowadays it was bringing a bad taste in my mouth. I never thought that I'd ever say that. Not about training.

_Steel clanged against steel as I went against Raph. Splinter was making suggestions from the sidelines as usual. We always do this. I swiped a blow at him. Raph dodged and parried with his sais. We were evenly matched today. I wasn't performing flawlessly as I should be. As I have to be._

_I had to win. I had to beat him. I am the leader. It is what I should be: perfect._

Mikey tried to start a converstion with me several times, always about what happened at Bisops. I lost my temper and snapped at him. He was almost as surprised as I was. I never snap at my brothers like that. I hardly lose my temper, especially over something trivial like this.

_That one got him. Yeah._

_He landed on the ground. Now I'm almost done._

_"Alright, bro. You got me...as usual."_

_I raise my sword. Time for the killing blow. His face twists in surprise. My brothers yell. Then Splinter's voice breaks my deadly calm._

_"LEONARDO!"_

I turned the faucet, sending a stream of water into the tub. I felt it to see when it heated up.

Still couldn't believe what I almost did. I almost went in for the kill. It seemed right at the time. What in the world could killing you own brother seem right?

_"What are you doing!"_

_"Master Splinter, I..." I dropped my swords._

_"Hey, Leo. Are you OK?" Raph, the one I just tried to butcher is offering sympathy. This isn't right. What's wrong with me? Even now, for some reason I feel that the only thing not right was that I wasn't able to finish the blow. I know that isn't me. That isn't me..._

And my mindset, the way that I was thinking when I rescued my brothers, that's not me. I don't get the urge to kill. Not even Raph goes that far. Not even close. What's happening to me?

_"My son, do you wish to speak now?"_

_"I...No, Master Splinter. Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."_

I sigh as I close my eyes against the steaming hot water of the shower. Sweaty of no, a shower still feels good.

It is 2 o'clock in the morning. Once again I couldn't sleep. It's shameful. Hamato Yoshi wouldn't be pleased. I suppose that I should be happy for what is happening to me. I know that if it happened to Mikey he would be bending bars and benchpressing the couch in order to show off. He'd probably tie a towel around his neck and proclaim himself Silver Sentry's sidekick again. After all, one could do a lot of good with this. I suppose.

Then why do I want to hide it?

Master Splinter doesn't help, either. Never thought that I would ever think that, but I do. He looks at me differently, like he knows. Does he know? How could he? He wasn't even there!

The shower has run cold so I get out and turn it off. Why do I still feel so...dirty? I shake it off and reach for my towel.

Water dripped onto the floor as I did so. I should've expected it, but I didn't. I slipped.

I felt that familiar falling sensation everyone get's when they lose control. Instinctively my hands flew out, grasping for anything to break the fall.

My hand grasped the towel rack. With lightning quick speed I hurled myself up with one hand while still mid-air. I had barely touched feet to the floor when I heard an audible _snap!_

Momentarily baffled I looked down at my hand. A foot long piece of broken pipe lay in my hand. Immediately my face tuned crimson with embarassment, even though no one was there to see it. A broke the towel rack. The one Donny made when we moved in here, steel pipe _welded_ into the wall. And I broke it. How are you going to explain this one Leo?

Angrily I hurled the pipe to the ground. It bounced of the floor and flew to the mirror, shattering it. Then it landed in the sink, leaving a small, but distinctive dent in the bowl.

A strangled cry of frustration gargled from my throat. I brought my fists to my face, pressing them against my eyes. I saw spots.

How the shell! Why is this happening to me! Is this some sort of punishment for my thoughts! For thinking! Something I did! WHAT! _**WHAT!** _

I picked up the pipe and hurled it again. Fortunately this time it bounced harmlessly against the wall. I picked up a shard of glass and hurled it. It embedded itself in the wall like an arrow. I followed it with another, and another, and another. Never had I felt so...so...so... I didn't quite know how to describe it. It was like sheer frustration with anger. Is this what Raph feels?

I was on about the seventh piece of glass when the inevitable came and I squeezed too hard. With a hiss of pain I bent down, clutching my wrist. Slowly I opened my hand and pulled out the piece of glass. Crimson blood welled out of the cut.

Hurriedly I scuttled across the bathroom andran it under cold water. With my other hand I searched for gauze or some type of wrap. Found it.

I took my hand out of the stream and tried to bandage it, but it soaked the bandage before I could even start. How deep was I cut? I put it back under the stream, brought out a new roll and tried to remember what Donny said about cuts. Pressure! I took it out again, applied pressure with the bandage, and rolled my hand, applying pressure at each turn to control the bleeding.

By this time I was thoroughly cooled down. It was then that I had a chance to look at the place. The mirror was shattered, glass scattered in the sink and on the floor. The pipe was lying against the floor, it was then that I saw the small hole it put in the wall where it struck. Great. Six pieces of glass were poking out of the same wall like ninja stars, twinkling in the light. Then I noticed the blood on the floor. Hesitantly I picked up my feet. In my rush I didn't even notice the glass on the floor. Nothing major, but many smallshards had cut my feet. I wasn't sure I was going to get away with this one.

Wait, what time is it? 3 o'clock. Do I? Yes, I have time.

With a sigh of resignation I began to clean up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was making tea when the others came awake.

"Yo, dude! What happened to you! Get into a fight with the 'paper shredder' or something?" Mikey quipped as he bounced in, reaching for the cereal.

"No Mikey. Just got cut."

"With what?"

"Glass."

"Why?"

"Because it's sharp."

"How come?"

"Michelangelo! Enough."

He looked at me for a moment and went back to pouring his cereal. Then he brazened another. "Where'd the glass come from?" Man! He could never shut up!

My neck muscles tightened and I whirled around. Donny saved me. He walked in, already carrying a cup of coffee. He looked at us quizzically. "What glass?" Then he saw me. "Leo! What happened to you?"

"Someone put glass inside the paper shredder and he had an action packed battle trying to remove it in order to save the orphans from having all their coloring books destroyed!"

We both looked at Mikey but he just beamed under the attention. Luckily Don got the truth of the comment. "Need me to look at it?"

I shook my head and turned from him to finish my tea. "No, Don. It's just glass. I'm fine."

He looked at me. I could tell he wanted to ask more but he kept his silence and prepared breakfast. I was thankful.

"Alright, where the shell is the mirror!" Raph stormed in, in his usual morning mood.

Mike grinned "Whatsa matta Raphy-boy? Need to make sure you look splendid for all the ladies you'll meet today?"

He huffed air through his nostrils. "Mikey I oughtta..."

"Is that where the glass came from Leo?" Don interrupted to inquire.

Mikey and Raph stopped their bickering and looked at me questioningly.

"What glass?" Then he saw me. Raph whistled. "Man, bro! What the shell happened to you!"

Never thought I'd say this but this is getting on my nerves. I've never been so aggravated. "Look, I'm fine. Don't need stitches or any other medical assistance, thank you very much. As you all know I've had much worse. No I don't need help of any kind, yes I can walk so don't ask. Yes the glass came from the mirror, and yes I'm sorry about that. I bumped it getting out of the shower, end of story. That's it. All of this being thus explained, I'll expect no more inquiries, questions or acts of good faith because I don't need them. I hope that is clear enough for all of you. That will be all."

My brothers just looked at me with a stunned silence. They were almost as stunned as I was. Did I just say that? What's wrong with me! I need to get away from all this aggravation.

Picking up my finished tea I took advantage of their shock walked out of the room without a word.

Going to the living room I slowly eased into the couch and sighed. I could feel the stress ooze out of me, but it's like it didn't go anywhere. It just hung around waiting for more action.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Maybe it's because I'm tired. Yeah, that must be it. I haven't been sleeping like I should ever since I died. I know that I hadn't been getting enough sleep but I couldn't help it.I would never admit it but the dreams botheredme.I could never let my brothers know. They count on me,I'm their leader. Not supposed to have bad dreams.

I glanced at the clock. As usual my brothers had got up an hour early before practice (new rule from Splinter, tired of tardiness) and since I had a jumpstart on them. So maybe...

I had never thought of doing this before, but maybe I could take a nap. A short one. Half hour tops. Yeah, maybe even just fifteen minutes. That'd be good. My brothers wouldn't even notice. I snickered to myself. Never thought I'd willingly take a nap. Ever. But it's only a short one...

88888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888888

_It was dark. Everywhere it was dark. Jagged rocks heaved themselves up from the ground, a smoky mist hung low in the air. Where was I?_

_Then I saw him. Hamato Yoshi. Immediately I bowed and said my greetings._

_He laughed softly. I looked up, confused. Something about this wasn't right. He looked...different somehow. Immediately I scoffed at myself. How could I be making that sort of judgement? I only met him once. I don't know enough to judge anything._

_He looked at me sideways, an odd glint in his eye and a crooked grin. "Well, well, well, Leonardo. It seems to me that you don't fully appreciate the gift that I was generous enough to impose on you."_

_My heart quickened. "No! Really, I do. Please, don't."_

_He took a step closer. For some reason I took a step back. I was definetely feeling edgy. "Really? Don't what?"_

_"I..."_

_He looked at me and his grin grew wider. I didn't like that grin. "I'd be careful if I were you, Leonardo. Trust me when I say this; I'm not who you think I am. I won't do what you think that I'll do. Don't expect from me what you want to expect. For I assure you, I will dissappoint you."_

_Something _definetely _didn't feel right about this situation. He took another step forward, but this time I didn't back down. His smile dissappeared and he glared at me as he took another step forward. Now we were chest to chest.I looked up at him, staring him straight in the eye. His glare turned a bit harsher, but I kept my face impassive. I refused to give in to whatever mind game was being played here._

_Suddenly his face broke into a smile. His tone was loving. "Please, Leonardo, simply remember what I said. Whatever happens now,you are mine."_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My eyes flew open.

My heart was beating.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. How that dream affected me!

I sensed someone next to me.

"Leonardo?"

"Yes, Master Splinter, I'm ready."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hey, ya'll! Hope that you liked this chapter. It took me a while to piece it together. Hopefully I'll do the other ones at a quicker pace (please, don't hurt me!)

I've already put this on my story Expecting, here's one for you. I need your input on a story that I'd like to do in the future. That's because it's dealing with a 'sensitive issue', namely the Iraqi War. All the stories in my character (the veteran's) about the war will be second hand, meaning I haven't been there. I got all the stories from people who have been there. I will recount all their tales with the best of my ability, and will tell either before or after each chapter exactly what isn't true (I don't know), or assumed. I will try to leave those out as much as possible. The reason why I'm going through all thisis my husband suggested that I get you guys opinions on the matter because there is a prediction that many will be offended by me writing this story. I don't wish to offend anyone, I don't wish to get kicked off either. Please tell me on your reviews whether or not you think a story like this would be a disaster. (or somy husband states) please input your unput.


	5. Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: So sorry, I didn't mean it to take this long to update this! I had a MAJOR writer's block! I was stuck and had my finger on the 'delete' button for this story. Luckily Leo Oneal came to my rescue and helped me get back on my feet with this thing. For those of you who have read this already; hope you like it! Same for those of you who are new!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Discussions

* * *

I followed Master Splinter into his room. My heart thudded against my chest in terrified anticipation. I don't know why I was so afraid. I shouldn't be afraid. It is shameful to be afraid of such a thing. It is only a talk. It is only the truth, at last. The truth. Why is it so hard? It shouldn't be hard, it shouldn't. 

Master Splinter slowly eased himself down. He gestured for me to be seated.

Slowly I sat down on the other side. I clasped my hands in my lap. I didn't meet his eyes. Why couldn't I meet his eyes? Was I hiding something? What are you talking about Leonardo, of course you're hiding something! Why don't you tell him already!

"Leonardo, is there something that you have to tell me?" Master Splinter said gently.

My mouth opened. I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I've been rehearsing it ever since I...I died. Yeah. That's it. I'll just tell him that I'm actually dead! Right.

What I should be saying is that I'm confused. Something is happening to me and I don't know what it is. What about Hamato Yoshi?How am I supposed to tell him that his deadmaster brought me back from the dead and now proclaims that 'he owns me?' I'm not sure that I can say all of that.

"My son?"

I jerked from my thoughts and looked at my master. Looked him in the eye. Those deep brown, wise, wonderful eyes. The same eyes that I've been looking into since I can remember.

I couldn't do it.

"Master Splinter, I...I'm sorry. I...I can't. I need to go." Abruptly I stood up. Sensei rose with me, his hand outstretched and his eyes etched with worry.

"My son, wait. Please, tell me, what is wrong?"

I shook my head, my eyes were shut tight. Not looking at him. I couldn't. "No, Master Splinter, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I stood there, my body trembling. I dont' know why it was affecting me like this! I was supposed to be strong! What's wrong with me! Slowly I edged myself towards the door to his room.

I needed to get out of here.

Somehow, Master Splinter saw my need. His eyes were sad, so upset that a lump formed in my throat. I was dissappointing him. Again. I braced myself for his words of critisizm but instead he only said one word.

"Go."

Without thinking I immediately obeyed his sad command. I threw aside his ricepaper door and dashed into the common area. My family was still, almost like they weren't moving. But then I saw that they were moving, just very slowly. The wind beat against myface, my eyes watered with blurry vision; theair stung them.I realized that it must havew been me, or namely my speed. I was moving by them too quickly!

I almost didn't stop in time when I reached our door. I almost ran into it. That's clumsy. I'm never clumsy! I stopped so close to the door that my nose was mere inches from it.

With a cry of frustration I threw the door aside, crashing it against the wall harder than I meant to.I dashed out.

My feet made small pattering noises in the sewer waters. Smaller than they should have been. I guess that I was going to fast for my feet to completely sink in and make the deep splashes that I was accustomed to.

Abruptly I stopped running and forced myself to walk. When I ran I used that power, that power that I didn't really want to use. For some reason it made me feel...dirty. Maybe it's because it's how Hamato Yoshi had changed. He seemed... more diabolical somehow. More sinister. Is that possible? How can Sensei's Master, his teacher, his idol be evil? If not then why does he feel evil?

And what did he mean, that I belonged to him? That didn't make any sense. Was it because of my dying? Because he brought me back to life? But surely Master Yoshi wouldn't be the type that would say 'well, I did this nice thing, that means that you owe me!' That doesn't seem to be the way he was. But then again, how do you know him Leonardo? You don't know him. You should be ashamed for pretending to know him! I couldn't believe that yet again today that I was daring to be so shameful...

"LEO!"

I froze at the voice. It was Raphael. Probably Master Splinter wasn't able to keep him in when I dashed out. At inhuman speeds. I just stood there, not able to move for a moment.

Inevitably, Raph caught up.

He stopped running several feet from me. He took a moment to catch his breath, but other than that he just stared at me in that pissed off way he has of doing things. Of looking at things. Then again who am I to judge?

Raph glared at me and took several steps towards me without saying a word. For some reason I took several steps back, trying to keep the space between us from shrinking. What was I afraid of?

"What the hell is up with you, Leo? You ran out there at 'Superman' speeds! We could hardly see anything but a freaking green blur! Now what the hell is wrong with you, fearless leader!" He spat out the words, inseemingly disgust.

Great. Now even my own brothers distrust me.

"What do you mean, Raph! I haven't done anything!" Why was I yelling? There was no real reason to yell right now...but it did feel good. Or should I say that it made me feel better. But why would yelling make me feel better?

Raph grimaced at my outburst. "Whaddaya mean, you haven't done anything! First, you act all wierd after the fight with Bishop, then you act even worse when you get back with us! And then today; a busted mirror that your all 'mysterious' about and c'mon, Leo. You. Walking out on Sensei? I don't think so! You're the _last_ person who'd do that to him! I mean, what's the deal here! Are you hiding something or what! I know you are, so don't you try lying to me, fearless leader!"

I just stood there for a moment. Staring at him. Or rather, staring past him. A though flitted through my mind. No, a memory. I almost killed him. I could've. But I didn't.

_You can take him. You are stronger. No. You are the strongest. You can take anyone!_

"No!" I whispered. I couldn't. I couldn't kill without just cause.

_Sure you can! You took him before, you can take him again! Easy as pie!_

"No? No what?" Raph looked at me, confused.

_He's distracted! Now's your chance! You can take him without him being the wiser! It would be easy! EASY!_

My hand twitched involuntarily. Slowly it edged towards my swords. Towards the weapons that had the power to slice, to bleed, to make blood. Yes. Sweet, sweet blood. After all, Raph was distracted right now. I could...

"NO!"

I snatched my hand away and cupped my face in anguish. What was I thinking! He was my brother! Why were these thoughts going through my head! I didn't understand it! I didn't understand it!

Raph took a step back, reaching for his sai in his surprise. He was confused. "No? No what! Why aren't you making any sense, damnit!"

_He's still confused. He's still vulnerable. Even if he wasn't, you're still superior, you're still better! You can take him easy, on any day! Kill him! DO IT!_

"NO!" I screamed it a second time. My fingers dug into my scalp in painful frustration.

Raph took a step towards me. "Leo? Are you all right?" He looked genuinely worried, yet cautious. He probably thought that I was a mental case.

Then again, who was there to say that I wasn't?

He stepped closer. My hands suddenly itched to feel the familiar weight of my katanas in their palms. I wanted to wield my swords against him. I wanted too...

I couldn't take it.

With a forceful shove, I pushed him away. He flew back and crashed into the sewer wall. I winced at the sound of the impact. But I couldn't stop to help him just now. Just couldn't. My blood was pumping, it was demanding more. More action, more injury. And I couldn't obey.

Instead I turned and ran down the sewer's once more. I ran away. Away form my family, away from Sensei, away from myself.

The walls of the sewers suddenl seemed confining. They seemed to be pulsing inward, trying to close me in. Trying to trap me in here with Raphael and my family. Something told me that I was lucky to have been able to control it so far.

I had to get out of here.

I spied the nearest ladder rung less than ten yards ahead of me. Sprinting even faster so that my eyes hurt again, I reached it in the matter of a second. I snatched a hold of the rung and nearly dislocated my shoulder in trying to stop my speed enough to climb up. My legs swung outward.

Straightening myself I practically skimmed up the ladder, pumping myself up using only my arms, only utilizing my legs for balance. Uncharacteristic to my usual style I threw aside the sewer manhole without looking or cautioning myself at all and hopped out. Quickly I shoved the manhole cover back in it's place.

Also luckily my complete carelessness didn't have negative effects; there was no one about. Traffic was going about as usual this time of night, typical New York City casual that any other town would consider rush hour.

Abruptly I heard a scream. My already adrenaline pumped blood pinpointed the sound and I whipped around so fast that my vision had to take a second to focus.

There was a scuffle across the street in the next alleyway. A little girl was walking by herself, and some high school kids were trying to take her backpack. They laughed at the tears glistening from her eyes and continued their onslaught, vamping it up by grabbing at her dress; trying to lift it up.

The girl couldn't have been no more than eight or ten, and she was terrified. Shoving herself away from them she ran towards the street. One of the kids grabbed her backpack. She snatched the fabric, struggling against them to keep it. They snickered and laughed at her feeble efforts. Suddenly her grip on the bag slipped and she flew back...right into the street.

As luck would have it, her struggles planted her right into the path of a incoming truck.

I moved without thinking. Before I knew it, I was sprinting towards her, just as the big truck was honking his horn, trying to let her know that he couldn't stop in time. She cried and I ran.

I reached her before the truck did. But not in time to get away from the truck.

Snatching her up in my arms, I clasped her to my chest protectively, curling my chin over her head. The headlights highlighted my form as the truck approached. Instinctively feeling a warm body, the girl wrapped her arms around my neck and a tear sqeezed from my eye.

Then the truck hit.

I can't quite describe how it felt. It jarred every bone in my body, rattled all my insides in my shell until my teeth shook. My feet didn't move, but the truck did. The grill curled around my body like puttyas it was forced to a sudden stop. The rear end lifted on the impact, disconnecting itself from the truck body. The body of the truck continued what it's tail end could not and rose higher and higher until I realized that it was being flipped.

It came over my head, rising like the shadow from an eclips. It was like in slow motion. I remember looking up and watching this massive peice of steel, metal and machinery launching itself over my head. And all from me.

It crashed upside down on the other side of me, glass shattering and powerful metal crumpling like tissue paper.It bounced off the pavement and rose a few inches before landing again and sliding some more with it'sown velicity.

I was untouched. The girl was safe.

By now those high school punks had run off, and there was very little traffic on the roads as I said. So for a moment it was quite.

I looked down at the girl just as she looked up at me. She stared at me with wide blue eyes, but then looked at the truck. Suddenly the door swung open and a man crawled out slowly, making sucking noises. Nasty sucking noises. Something was wrong.

A drop of blood dripped onto the small girl's forehead. I raised a hand to my skin. The truck may not have killed me but it hurt me a little bit at least. I looked at the blood. Then it was like my vision magnified. I saw the blood as it was, the vital red sustenence of life. The one thing that every living creature needs, that no one can do without, that would cause death if they lost too much...

The little girl looked up at me, her mouth already working withwhat she saw from the man in the truckand saw me for the first time, she also saw something else. Something in my eyes. Suddenly her own eyes filled with fear and her face contorted with terror. Paying no attention to my physical, reptilian appearance she tried to scramble away in sheer terror. Her mouth opened wide and a piercing scream emanated from her little mouth.

At first it surprised me and I tightened my hold on the child, thus excalating her terror. Then I came to my senses and released her. Immediately she scrambled away, screaming about 'the monster in his eyes.'

My heart plumeted. She wasn't scared of the mutant turtle. She was scared of _me_.

I heard the sound of coughing and immediately ran towards it. It was the truck driver. He was lying splayed on his back on the pavement, gagging on something. I came to my knees before him, but I didnt' know what to do. What did I do!

The man looked at me with eyes so wide I could see the whites all the way around. Blood frothed from his mouth like fizz as he struggled to take another breath, gagging on his own blood. I could seedarkening circlesof red forming onhis jacket.Then it stopped abruptly.

His wallet had fallen on the ground. Numb from the fear and death I picked it up. It automatically fell open in my hands to a part that had obviouslybeen viewed many times. A billfold with photographs was in the middle, the first one wa immediately visible. It was a picture of a beautiful ebony-haired woman. Next was three children, two boys and a girl. The oldest couldn't have been more than twelve.

Suddenly I recognized the middle child. It was the girl. The girl who'm I'd saved, the one who was so upset. The next photograph was them all together, with the truck driver smiling with them and then I realized it. In saving her life, I'd just unknowingly killed her father.

What kind of monster was I.

_I knew that you had it in you! All you needed was a little push in the right direction! Killing is easy! Especially when you get to know the victim!_

I pounded my head with my fist. I saw lights flash in my eyes. Tears squeezed out, soaking immediately in my bandanda. Doesn't matter. Crying is for the weak.

With a suddeness that surprised me I scrambled to my feet and leapt to the top of the building in a single bound. I tore through the city, going from rooftop to rooftop, not caring at all where I was going. By now tears were streaming from my eyes. What was wrong with me!

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand myself. What was wrong with me! What kind of monster was I?

Furiously I made a single leap, intending to leap clear over one building to the next. For the first time in nearly a month, I understimated myself.

I landed short.

The rooftop I landed on was peaked and I landed right on the edge. For a brief, yet excruciatingly long second I balanced on the edge, teetering this way and that. Then as suddenly as I got there I slipped.

I slid down the peaked rooftop as though it were made of ice. Frantically I scrambled for a handhold but all I met was smooth bark. Then I met the edge and made one last grab for the gutter.

Didn't make it.

I flew of the edge of the roof and instead of landing in the nice, cushy dumpster I cracked my head on the edge of it.

It was one blow too much for one day.

I hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, already so dizzy I could hardly keep my eyes open. A door opened and I saw a pair of polished black shoes. Slowly they approached me.

It was about then that everything went black.

* * *

A/N: hope that that chapter was worth the wait. Once again, thank Leo Oneal for getting me started again. Once I did, I couldn't stop! I wrote all this in about an hour. I so hope that you enjoy it. Please, if you read it, review it.

Toodles!


	6. Chicken Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well, I've heard some positive stuff about my last capter. I'm glad that I was able to get the intensity to show through. The priest in this chapter is a character that I made up but is based off of a priest that I knew growing up that helped me enormously. He might have been a tad bit unconventional but you don't need that to excell at your life. I'm not pointing at any religions in this chapter and am not trying to coerce anyone. Please let me know if I'm coming on too strong.

Chapter 6

Chicken Soup

* * *

The first thing that I noticed was that something smelled delicious. I didn't even know that anyone could smell so delicious! I stirred. My eyes slowly opened. I was in a small room, somewhat run down but warm and inviting. It was cluttered and somewhat dark, with the only light provided by candles. I was on a couch that was somewhat worn and was so covered with blankets and pillows that I could hardly tell it's original fabric. Furniture crowded this room so tightly that you'd have to dodge this way and that in order to reach wherever you were going. 

At the foot of an old worn out armchair beside him he saw a familiar looking pair of black shoes. The man who found him!

"AH! You're awake!"

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice and nearly fell off the couch. I looked around and saw the person the voice belonged to.

He must have been in his 50s or 60s. Judging by his white collar, I assumed him to be a priest. His long black shirt and looked like it was used more for pajamas than for giving sermon. Considering that his pants were bright red I think that I assumed correctly. Currenly he was wearing regular white socks with athletic sandals on. His face was somewhat leathered, with deep lines crossing his face. He was obviously losing his hair. He had nothing left but a crown and a smaller spot of growth on the top of his head. It was black and was cut rather short.

It was his eyes that struck me. They were crystal clear blue, but they didn't move. Despite the fact that he was moving around himself, his eyes just stared at an invisible spot in front of him.

He turned to me and grinned. "What's the matter? Cat got you're tongue? Come on, my good man! Sit, sit! Dinner is almost ready, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it! I make a pretty mean soup!" With that he held out his hand to me.

I took it almost against my will, as though my hand had a mind of its own. He grasped mine tightly and helped me up. It was then that I realized why I was here in the first place: my head. And now that I notice, it hurt like no other. I touched it lightly. It was bandaged well.

He pulled at my hand, guided me around the tightly-packed furniture and led me to a chair. Rubbing his hands together with a grin he sat down on the stool opposite to me. "Now then! What sort of trouble are you in right now?"

What? What did he mean, trouble? I shook my head, trying to get the situation. "Wait, wait. What do you mean, trouble? And, uh, Father, you must have realized when you got me in here that I'm not, um, exactly human."

He looked at me as though I'd just pulled a monkey out of my nose. "Not human? Why, of _course_ you're not! Who accused you of that!"

Oooooooookay... "Well, aren't you the least bit, um, surprised?" This was definetly new to me. Not a single fainting spell?

He shook his head and grinned at me widely. "Any reason why I should?"

"Well, we're not exactly commonplace..."

"Neither are blind old priests, either!" He grinned. "Makes us more special!" He winked.

"Well, Father, are you saying that you know what I am?"

"Hehehe. That's neither here nor there now, is it?"

"But everyone else reacts differently, it's just that I..."

"Are you trying to tell me that I should fear you?"

It was my turn to look at him in surprise. "Oh, no! Of course not! It's just that..."

His grin got wider as he reached over the tiny table and grasped my shoulder. "Sometimes, my son, exceptance is key." He squeezed. I don't know why, but it felt good.

"Well, let's just start with the basics, now, shall we?" I slowly nodded. He just stared in my direction and thenI remembered his eyes.

"Um, yes, Father." I said, trying to be respectful.

"Please, call me Father Mike!"

"Yes. OK. I'm Leonardo."

"Yes. Leo. Do you mind if I call you Leo? Now then, that accident. That was quite a doozy now, wasn't it?"

How did he know about that! I'm certain that it was at least a few blocks from here! But with this man, I had a feeling that it would be pointless to question. "Yeah. I-I wasn't expecting it."

"Of course not, then it wouldn't be an accident, now, would it? But on the other note, what was so upsetting about it? You were quite distraught."

The memory flashed back to me and I felt a lump form in my throat. "I - I killed someone."

"But you saved someone."

"But in saving her, I killed another."

He nodded slowly, touching his lip as if in deep thought. "Mmmm hmmm! Mmmmm hmm! Well, I think that you just touched up on it right there, now didn't you?"

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

Father Mike leaned his elbows on his table with his hands clasped together. His unseeing eyes twinkled. "Let's say that you see a butterfly get caught in a spider's web. You want to save this butterfly, right? So let's say that you save this butterfly from the spiders web, alright?And then you feel good for doing a good thing then, right? Well, then. You see the same thing happen the next day and you do the same thing. And the next, and the next. What happens next? Well, you've just killed the spider. The spider can't live if you take away it's food, but then again the butterfly can't live if you don't take it out of the web; do you understand?"

Slowly I nodded. (I know, he can't see me, but it's habit) "Yes, I think I do." He sounded wise, almost like Master Splinter. Then my last memory of him panged guilt in my heart. Father Mike continued on, seemingly oblivious.

"If you hadn't been there, then the girl would've been killed. Now, I know that this might sound cruel, but which do you think sounds worse; the girl's father accidently runs down and kills his own daughter or the daughter get's rescued at the expense of her father's life. If the first one happened, how much do you want to bet that the father would've gladly traded places with the daughter? Not to mention the guilt he must feel for taking his daughter's life. Why were you there? Remember this, Leonardo, everything happens for a reason. This accident happened for a reason."

I sighed. My mind told me that he was right, but my heart... "Father Mike, one thing that I don't understand is how could have I survived the accident without injury yet get knocked unconscious by falling against a dumpster?" Why did it feel like I could trust this stranger? This strange man?

He didn't even blink at my question. "As I said before, my boy! Everything happens for a reason! There was a _purpose_ to you getting knocked out by a fall and at the same time managed to survive a head on collision with a semi!"

I balked. Alright. He knows about the accident, but how does he know that _I'm_ the one who hit it? Or, er, vice versa?

"Now. I was talking about reasons, wasn't I? Let's see, according to that hypothesis, there must be a reason to your surviving the accident. And I have a strong feeling that you know what it is too, don't you?"

I stared at him. This was just too bizarre. Not only was this old priest psychic or something, I had almost completely forgotten about the voices that I'd been hearing; or the urges for death and destruction that I'd been experiencing. Come to think of it, I hadn't had one problem with it since I woke up. It's like this place, sitting here with this man; like as long as I was here I wouldn't have any problems with the evil Hamato Yoshi or anything like that.

Something in my gut told me that there was a reason behind this. I grinned at this thought. _Reason_. Here I was, already putting his advice into play. But honestly, there was something about this man; this priest. I just couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I opened my mouth to begin. For some reason I felt like I could, I dont' know why. "Father, I-"

An alarm bell chimed. Father Mike immediately perked up, his never ending grin glowing.

"Well! My soup must be done! You wait right here for one moment, son, I'll go get us a couple of bowls!"

Abruptly he hopped up and scampered off. I was about to help him navigate, but then I saw that he was expertly dodging every obstacle in his path. He dashed out of my sight with his exuberant energy. I heard the clatter of some pots and pans, then before I knew it he returned with two steaming bowls of soup. Setting one down in front of me with a spoon he grinned at me. "Eat up!"

"What is it?" I looked at the bowl. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. My mouth watered.

"Chicken soup!"

What? Chicken soup? I was expecting something a little more...exotic I guess you could call it. Nevertheless I took a spoonfull of it into my mouth. I never remembered chicken soup being so tasty. I didn't even ask on his choice of soups, since he didn't look like he was sick a single day in his life; he'd probably give me an open-ended answer again.

Instead I asked another question. "How can you navigate so easily considering your, uh, the condition of your eyes."

He slurped down a spoonfull of soup. "You don't always need eyes to see clearly."

Gee. That helped.

"Now! On to you, Leo my boy! Tell me about this...stuff that you've been experiencing."

I stared at him. Of course he didn't cast me a glance, being blind but I couldn't help it. How does he know? Does he know what exactly he's talking about? How could he?

"How...?"

"Come come, now! Your family is quite distraught now, aren't they? Why is that, Leo?"

For the umpteenth time I stared at him in disbelief. I was getting a very odd feeling about Father Mike. I knew that I should be getting an even odder feeling than I was getting, knowing my nature. I still didn't know why I was trusting this guy so much. Shouldering myself up I prepared to tell him as much. Instead what came out was; "I was hiding it from them."

He nodded, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. "Why is that, Leonardo? Do you not trust your family?"

"Oh, no! Of course I do! It's just that..."

"It's just that what?"

"Well, I don't know quite how to explain it. I mean, it doesn't help that I don't really know _what_ it is exactly that I'm trying to hide. I mean, technically it should be a good thing, right?"

"Should it?"

I sighed in frustration. This was confusing me to no end. I mean, was it bad, really? I got a second chance at life, got heightened abilities, everything should be good, right? But instead I was having urges to hurt; even kill me own family! I didn't understand it! Why was it that I felt so ashamed...

I heard Father Mike shift in his seat. This brought my attention to him. There was something about him...Then suddenly it hit me. He knew! He knew everything! He must know what's going on with me, all his questions were 'insider' questions. He could help me!

"Father Mike, you can tell me what's going on, can't you?"

He sipped his soup slowly, taking his time in answering my question. After dabbing his face with a napkin he grinned. "I know nothing that you don't already know. Why ask me? _You_ are the one who should be asking yourself. You know it, you just don't know it yet."

That made about as much sense as anything that was going on right now. This entire meeting was like some surreal dream. I just couldn't figure it out!

Frustrated I slurped down the last of my soup. It filled me with a warm feeling that touched my toes. Looking at the priest I tried again.

"You're right, if I knew it, then I'd know it. The only problem is that I _don't_ know it, otherwise I'd know it right?" I was confusing myself trying to follow his logic.

He smiled at me warmly. "Son, if you knew that you didn't know then knowing what you do know wouldn't serve much purpose now, would it?"

"Uh...?"

Getting up from the table he gestured me over. "Leo, come with me."

I got up and followed him. For a short few seconds he didn't say a word, then he spoke finally. "Leonardo, I can't help you in the way that you want me to. I can't _give_ you anything; I can only assist. And assist I shall."

I sputtered. "But Father, no offense but you've only confused me even more! I don't understand what's going on."

"Now now now!" He patronized. "No one ever got anything worthwhile without working for it! Here! Have some chicken soup to take home!" He handed me a small metal thermos. I took it with surprise.

"But..."

"Let me tell you another short story." He interrupted. "There was a man who prayed to God daily to win the lottery. Day after day he prayed and did this and that in hopes of gaining favor. He never won and eventually the man lost faith. The only problem with that scenario is that you can't ever win if you don't at least buy a ticket. You can't learn anything if you don't put forth some effort, do you understand?"

"But Father, I-"

"Now, now, my boy! All is not lost just yet! I can't tell you what's going on, but I can tell you that I'm not following 'crazy old man logic' when I tell you that you really _do_ know, you just don't know that you know it yet. I told you that I would assist you. I'm a priest, I can't lie about something like that! Just let me tell you that the answer to your dilemma is at your fingertips, but you're not going to help yourself at all by having me tell you...you'll have to help yourself on that one."

I looked at him with big eyes as he stopped by the door. "Father, will I ever see you again?"

He laughed merrily. "Of course! How could I assist you if I wasn't around? You'll see me again, trust me. Now run along and remember that even if I'm not there, even if your family isn't there, there is always someone there to help you. God bless, my son."

With that he gave me a gentle push and I walked out the door. The summer's night air seemed cool after that. Suddenly I had another question. When would I see him again? Swiftly I turned around but no one was there. In fact, this was the first time that I'd seen the building that I was in.

It was an old church that I was somewhat familiar with. It had fallen on hard times and was eventually abandoned. In fact, no one had used it in over a year. Running up to it I peeked in the window. All I saw was broken down old furniture and dust covered pews. No sign of a warm, inviting, cluttered little room and certainly no sign of a blind old priest.

I slowly backed away from the place with an odd sensation taking over me. Had I imagined the whole thing? I did hit my head pretty good...maybe...

Then I noticed that despite the cool wind blowing my right hand was still warm. Lifting it up I looked at it.

In my hand was a thermos full of chicken soup.

* * *

A/N: You'll have to forgive me for this chapter, most of it was written in a sleep deprived daze. I've always had trouble sleeping but it's gotten ten times worse in the past month. Maybe insomnia...

Anyway, remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	7. Blood for Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I'm SO happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I was kinda nervous about it! There was some confusion going on here, but that's alright. It wasn't really meant to be _completely_ understood. I've been asked about the significance of chicken soup. Couldn't really describe it right now even if I wanted to. Sorry guys. In any case, I hope that you enjoy this one! Please?

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had major case of writer's block on all my stories and it broke today! On top of that, I've been busy. Uniform inspection, getting ready for the physical fitness test on base, and worse yet my cat Betty swallowed some toxic ear mite medicine on top of getting it in her eye. Not sure how she managed that. I got the stuff out of her system but her eye looks horrible. Even after four days. I'm certain that right now she doesn't have full use of it. I wish to God that veterinary clinics were open on the weekends! I've been waiting on her hand and paw, she's my baby. I even mentioned her during Easter mass (is that a sin?)

Please enjoy the chaper.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Blood for Blood.

* * *

I raced through the rooftops. Questions blurred my mind distinctively. Who was Father Mike? What exactly was he trying to say? Where did he go after I walked out of the church? And what's the deal with this chicken soup! 

I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Somewhat wearily I propped a foot on the edge of a rooftop, looking down onto the streets and alleyways below. It was all happening so fast...I didn't know quite how to keep up with it all.

_Find something to distract you for the time being._

Yeah, that sounded harmless enough. Distraction. I've used it many a time.

Then I spied two people making their way across the alleyways. They were clinging tight to each other, the taller man had his arms wrapped around the woman. She was leaning against him in apparent bliss.

Ah! Here's something interesting. A couple, obviously. Wonder what could be done with them?

Something tugged at my mind so softly that I scarcely noticed it. In fact, at the moment I didn't.

Blood. Adrenaline. Wasn't it true that, during a battle, the sight of spilling so much blood and the very act of fighting really pumps the adrenaline through my system? Why, of course it is! This couple wouldn't pose much of a fight, but at least I wouldn't get hurt! I mean, it might be exciting if the man valiantly yet stupidly tries to defend his lover! Just think of the thick, squishy things that I could spill on the pavement with that kind of attitude!

Swiftly I changed position and crouched, muscles tensed for the spring, the blood pumping through my veins. I'll wait until they're under me. Then I'll drop down and get them. Won't kill them right away. No. Differently. Swift isn't too much fun. Yeah. Slowly. That's it.

They approached closer and the tension in my muscles got tighter as I prepared for the spring. Just a little closer, closer... My fingers reached up and lightly brushed the hilt of my katana. My palm itched to feel that familiar weight in my hand. Closer, closer... I obeyed the feeling, sliding one blade out of it's sheath. I loved the sound that the steel made with it. I shifted it in my hand. Perfect. Just perfect. It fit like an extension in my hand. Quickly I brought my attention back to the oblivious people. Now just to enjoy them...

It was about then I noticed something warm on my leg. Looking down, I saw a decent sized thermos strapped to my belt, resting against my leg. For a moment I stared at it. Now where did that come from? Slowly I picked it up.

The instant I felt it in my hands the past events rushed at me in a horror. I forgot! How could I forget? Wait, what was I doing? Suddenly I realized exactly what I had in mind...I was ruthlessly stalking innocent people! Why! NO! I staggered back so quickly that I fell flat on my shell. Even after that, I scrambled to my feet so fast that my skin scraped harshly on the pavement. I only stopped once I was on the other side of the roof, safely away from the innocent young couple.

Safely away. For I am the monster who threatened them.

They strolled away, completely oblivous to the danger that they were just in, and I was just as happy for it.

I wanted no one to know the horrible thoughts that I just thought. I had actually planned on slowly slaughtering innocent people soley for my distraction and amusement! I was a _monster!_ With a choke I buried my face in my hands, the sobs hidden in me were threatening to break loose. I tightened my hands into fists and pressed them into my eyes. Dancing colors blurred my vision followed by a strong ache. I couldn't believe myself.

Not only had I almost done something horrible, I didn't even know it! I had forgotten everything, my pride, my family, my honor, even Father Mike who'm I'd just seen this very night! What would he think right about now? I'd be surprised if he was still with me, still on my side. Good people never side with monsters. Worse than that, I knew what it was. It was that voice, it was the Hamato Yoshi that somehow wasn't really the Hamato Yoshi that I grew up hearing about. It was him, he was guiding me, leading me towards what he wanted to do and I didn't even realize it! It was almost too late, and that couple, they would've...would've...would've...

With a strangled cry I leapt to my feet and tore across the roof. With reckless daring I leapt across the threshold without even bothering to spare a second glance. I landed two rooftops away, my heightened speed and muscle strength propelling me further than I wanted to go. I had no control, I didn't know where I was going to land next...

Without sparing a single care I continued my sprint upon landing, leaping the next rooftops with ridiculous ease. What was going on with me!

Suddenly I leapt and traveled further than both the other jumps combined. For a moment I seemed to be floating, almost flying, across the night air. Wonderously I looked up at the carpet of black sky. I felt free. Free from what I was doing, what was happening to me...at least until I landed.

I was completely unprepared to land, especially when there was no building to land on. Instead I fell further and gravity rushed me at the docks with unbelievable speed. I tried to land on my feet, but despite my increased strength my knees buckled against the momentum and velocity. I rolled across the pavement like a soccer ball, eventually smacking right into one of the poles supporting the old wooden docks. With stiff fingers I clutched my shell, feeling for a dent. It sure felt like there was one. And by all rights, there probably should be.

Of course there was nothing. There wasn't a single scrape on my skin, either. Perfect indestructible me. I hated it. I should have so many broken bones by now, but I didn't. I shouldn't be able to take leaps like that, but I did.I shouldn't ever step away from the shadow of honor, but I almost did that as well. What's wrong with you, Leo? Is killing one innocent person not cutting it for you today?

As that thought dashed across my mind I remembered the truck driver, the little girl's father and I couldn't hold it in any more. A sob broke my throat and once again I cupped my face in my hands, shoulders heaving. I was shaming everyone. My family, Master Splinter...what would he think right now?

Dishonored son. Disgrace.

Suddenly I noticed how incredibly dry my throat was. Without really thinking aboutit I snatched up the thermos and brought it to my lips.The chicken soupwas just as hot, just asspicy,just as delicous as I remembered.It slid down my throat like a soothing balm and before I knew itI had downed half the thermos. Taking time to catch a breath I screwed the cap back on, wondering at the incredibly warm, comfy feeling that was slowly seeping through me.It wasenough to make me relax for the briefest moment.

For some reason a line went through my head, either from something I read of something that I've seen:'From dust you came, and dust you shall return.'

Well, that made sense. Once a body is done decomposing it becomes dust, and you came from it because it was once bone and living tissue. Now, I distinctly remember hearing something similar. What was it?

Suddenly my heart stilled for a moment as the line went through my head. "From blood you came and from blood you shall return." HamatoYoshi had chanted that to me, was it before or after he made me drink the tea that smelled of rotting bodies and death and then cleaved my body in half with a sword? The memory made me shudder. I felt a chill coming, but it wasbeingheld off bay by the warmth that the chicken soup had provided for a moment.

It was then that I realized something. Well, actually two things. One, this is the same stretch of docks that I woke up to after I 'died.' Two, I was beginning to remember everything that FatherMike had told me in more detail. Reason...

Why did he bring me back? He was awful vague with the whole 'it isn't your time,' thing. What did that 'blood you shall return' thing mean? It didn't make as much sense. Then he realized what it was saying. It wasn't saying 'what you were born by and what you will be when you die', it was saying 'how you died and how you will come back'. Why would it say how you came back?

And why the heck did I have to come back like _that_? I grimaced, remembering the searing pain of the sword stabbing into my flesh.

Suddenly something didn't seem right with the whole situation. What was I talking about? Ever since I died I knew that something wasn't right! I didn't feel comfortable with Hamato Yoshi. Surely, of all people I would feel comfortable with him. I mean, especially after the explosion...

It was about then that it hit me. Explosion? Funny...I always watch news reports. I don't recall seeing anything about an explosion near the docks. In fact, when I woke up after the explosion, I was in a completely different area. Why wouldn't I be where I 'died?'

Despite the stillness of the night a strong breeze seemed to isolate itself into a ribbon and blew against my shell with enough force for me to perk up. I heard cheery, musical laughter. Hopping to my feet I whirled around, hands reaching for my swords. Of course nothing was there. Why would there be? I think that I recognized that laugh. Once again I noticed the warmth in my hand and looked down to see me still holding the chicken soup that I just drank from, the one that Father Mike gave me...

I set my jaw. Flipping the thermos in my hand I stuffed it in my belt again and quickly studied my surroundings. Now where was I? I was over there I'm sure, East along the docks.

Breaking into a steady run I ran alongside the familiar, murky water. That smelly polluted stuff that I knew so well. It was near here that I died. Why do I feel so different about the death all of a sudden? Father MIke's face popped in my mind again and I quirked a smile. He sure was a weird old man. But great.

I recognized it. Only it wasn't what I thought that it would be. An explosion happened here, something. Why is the abandoned warehouse still standing!

I was flabberghasted. I just couldn't understand it. Hurriedly I ran up to it, my heart thumping hard in my chest and my knees trembling slightly as the memories came back to me. This is where I died, it shouldn't be here.

All the windows and doors were boarded shut. On the front door there was a sign stating the building's condemnation and eventual destruction scheduled about a month from now. Quickly I studied the area. I couldn't find any evidence of anything wrong with it other than normal wear and tear.

It was incredibly confusing.

I can't say that I was calm when I decided to enter the place. My heart thumped against my chest wall as I used my sword to pry some of the boards out of place in order to give me a space big enough to fit through. Slowly I eased myself inside.

The moment that my foot touched that cold floor something twisted inside me and I could hear the voice inside my head. The one who's been leading me to dishonor all this time...

_You have no business here! Leave now, wretched maggot! You will be fodder to my demons! Flee while I'm feeling generous enough to spare your life! Miserable slug! Disobey me and you will burn in the fires of Hell and Purgatory!_

I paused midstride, still straddling the opening. This was the first time that I heard it like that. I realized that something was leading me in those ways, but in the manner it just spoke it almost personified itself. It wasn't leading. It was giving an order. This thing, whatever it was was trying to order me.

My lips pressed together and I brought my other leg in. The thing screamed a loud hiss, only it wasn't just inside my head. It seemed to echoe off the walls and suddenly the air was very still and cold. I could see my breath.

Every cell in my body wanted to run away from this place, my limbs quivered to obey. I could feel in my bones something about this place. I could feel that it was evil, but why? I took another step. The hissing got louder.

Obviously whatever it was didn't want me near this place, it warned me away, threatened me with torture. The hissing voice continued to speak, talking how it would rip at my flesh with red hot pokers, slowly skin me, burn me, drown me, disembowl me, take me apart peice by peice. All that I would have to do to escape eternity of pain, torture, sadness and loss was to obey one simple order and not go in.

_Do what I say._

I marched forward, resolution steeling my bones. The thermos felt strangely warm on the side of my leg. My mind was a steel door all of a sudden. It couldn't get in. I didn't know quite how I did it at that time, shut it out, but somehow I felt that I had some sort of backing, that someone was there to catch me.

Suddenly I remembered Father Mike telling me how someone would always be there even if I could find no one. I smiled. This must be the one. I didn't understand it and I didn't know why I knew, but somehow I did know. And whoever he was, he felt warm.

The hissing and screaming continuedas I marched across the threshold, until I saw that fateful trap door. I stopped in front of it and the hissing stopped as suddenly as it had started. Somehow the instant silence was more disturbing than the supernatural sounds that echoed across the walls only a short second ago.

I didn't particularly want to open the door. I don't suppose that anyone could really blame me. I had some bad memories associated in that basement room. Not only had I died in it, but there were others. In there I was helpless, trapped. All the while able to do nothing despite the fact that my family was in danger. I couldn't protect them. In that room, I was useless.

I reached for the latch with trembling fingers. When I touched it, the metal felt unnaturally cold, yet hot at the same time. Slowly my fingers closed around it. I realized that I was holding my breath. I let it out painfully. What would happen? Would I die in there? Would I be trapped in there forever?

I never had a chance to find out.

Something struck me from the side. It caught me completely off guard.

I toppled hard to the side, but managed to continue my roll and flip to my feet in one fluid movement. My swords were in my hands without me being aware of drawing them. My teeth clenched together, I stared after my attacker.

The boarded up, dirty windows didn't provide the best moonlight. The majority of the warehouse was shrouded in dusty darkness. For a moment nothing happened and I wondered what was happening then I heard it.

Fierce growling emanated from the deeper shadows. I tensed and readied my swords. The growling continued until slowly it formed into a nasty snarl. Then I saw them. The eyes. Eery, glowing, inhuman eyes. They were red. A flourescent red that you only see in blood in the movies. Eliptical pupils stared straight into my eyes. They felt wrong, evil. Those eyes bore into me. Unhuman. Not even animal. What were they?

Then more eyes appeared in the darkness. The pit of my stomach got cold and my hands threatened to lose their hold on my swords. The eyes approached. I didn't know how many there were.

What was going to happen now?

I died here once, would I die here again?

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It was amazing, so long with writers block. I sit down in front of the computer without even turning it on and the writer's block broke! Just like that! Wow, that never happened to me! I had writers block on all my stories! Look out for Expecting next! Wow!

Once again hope you liked this chapter. If you Read it,Review it. Toodles!


	8. A Couple Reasons not to Like Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you ever so much for the reviews peoples! Super awesome! I am also somewhat delighted to say that so far all of you who have guessed at what's going on are completely wrong! Hahaha! Power to the writer!

Chapter 8

A Couple Reasons Not to Like Dogs

* * *

My hands tightened on my swords as I slowly backed up, shifting my feet slightly so that it wasn't even noticable. What were these things? What was happening to me? 

I was still terribly confused about the whole voice thing, but unfortunately I had no time whatsoever to think it over, because once I saw those things I couldn't focus my mind at all.

One of them slowly stepped into the light. The first thing that I saw was the things face. It's nostrils were nothing more than two small slits in an elongated, wolf-like muzzle. Needle-like teeth splintered from it's mouth everywhere, some sticking straight out, some curling on the top/bottom lip and some obviously inside it's mouth. Actually it didn't have much lips to speak of, I could easily see the black gumline of those pearly whites. Slowly it opened this fierce mouth and I saw that the teeth were in rows, like that of a shark and it's long, thick tongue was split making it look similar to humans when they have the operation done. I couldn't quite describe it as snake like or human. Thick tendrils of white slimy saliva flicked out of it's mouth, much of it making it's way to the lipless chin. It's head is only what could be described as monstrous. A pair of thick black horns, like that of a bull, were sported on it's forehead. It's ears were similar to that of a reptile, nothing more than a tiny ridge with a visible ear canal. What struck me was it's skin. It had no fur, scales, feathers or even the regular skin pattern of most hairless creatures. The skin looked tough, weathered and leathery. It had deep wrinkles and was a ghastly fire-like red color. Yet despite all these wrinkles the skin looked as though it were too small for the body somehow.

Slowly it took another step forward and I saw more of it's body. It was slung low, yet huge. Similar to a burly mastiff. Colossal muscles played beneath the skin and the paw-like feet sported claws that would put a siberian tiger to shame. It was barrel chested, which obviously meant that it was long-winded and strong. The rear legs weren't much different than the first. It had no tail to speak of, just the nubbin of the tailbone. The entire body was covered in that tough looking wrinkled red skin, though the back looked much coarser than the rest.

It was a monster.

The thing slowly approached, placing one foot in front of the other. I have to admit that I was rattled. The thing was huge. It's shoulders came to the middle of my chest. It was armed to the nines and had buddies...

Then I realized that I lost track of them. Stupid! How many were there? I didn't know, they were coming from too many different directions. I turned my attention on the one that was approaching me at the moment. Why wasn't it attacking? It took another step closer to me, snarling, jaws slavering. I took another hesitant step back.

Then I realized it.

He's herding me.

I tensed myself, determined to give no more ground unless I chose too. Where would I go? Without moving my head my eyes darted this way and that. Everything was shrouded in darkness. I couldn't see a thing. One thing was for sure, I had to get out of this square of moonlight, it was ruining my night vision. But when should I move?

Luckily the things decided for me. I heard them before anything else. The husky rasp of breath, oversized claws clinking against the floor...wait for it, wait for it...NOW!

I threw myself to the side as three of the monster hounds leapt at me from behind. I almsot made it unscathed. The one on my far side managed to sink it's claws into my left calf. Molten fire whipped through my body. I gritted my teeth and ignored it. I couldn't let it stop my movement, if I stop then they can all get to me then...

I nearly landed flat on my face but managed to catch the ground with my other foot, literally ripping my calf out of the thing's hold. The fire in my leg intensified but adrenaline somehow managed to take my mind off of the missing chunk of flesh. I flipped on my hand and landed on both feet, agile as a cat. No sooner had my toes brushed the ground then I was moving. I could hear the hounds behind me, running, breathing, thirsting for my blood. I heard several of them snarling at each other. Probably arguing over the segment of my calf.

Swords gripped tight in my hands I spied the wall and decided to utilize an old trick. Thos big bulky things didn't look too maneuverable. Maybe it would work. Taking a flying leap I landed on the wall and used my own momentum to continue running, propelling myself forward on the vertical wall. Then, muscles tensed I rebounded off the wall, landing behind all three hounds neatly on my feet.

They continued their brief run towards the wall at full tilt, then realizing that their prey had dissappeared attempted to stop. I dared myself to watch. But it didn't go right at all. Instead of crashing into the wall, they leapt up and landed on it themselves. They walked on it calmly, treating it as they would treat any horizontal surface. They sniffed the place on the wall where I had leapt, then turned their heads up (um, over?) to glare at me with their evil red eyes.

What the hell is going on here! The only reason I can walk on the wall is because of velocity. They shouldn't be able to stand there without gravity taking over! Yet there they were, and there was no disputing that. Apparently the laws of gravity didn't necessarily apply to them.

A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was so strong it shook. How could I beat something that could defy the laws of nature? Then, with terrible feeling I realized exactly why I couldn't find the others. I was looking on the floor...

Panicked I looked up. Sure enough, I saw two pairs of glowing red eyes wandering the ceiling. One of them spied me and I could hear it's hoarse bark as it took a flying leap, er drop,to land on top of me.

I was barely able to dodge out of it's way in time, but I stupidly forgot about the three on the wall. One struck me from the right side the second that I escaped the one falling from the ceiling. It jarred me worse than when I hit that semi. I managed to bring my katana up but still landed on the ground hard with it's massive weight on top of me. But my katana had done it's damage. The thing had not only landed on me, but also straight on my sword, where it was buried up to the hilt in the thing's chest, right dead in the center exactly where the heart should be. A brief fluff of elation soared through me and I shoved it in harder, as if that were possible.

But the thing didn't retch, it didn't howl in pain, it didn't make any reaction that would make you think that it had a japanese sword buried through it's sternum. Not even a whimper. Instead its eyes glinted andthen itbit down savegely with a gape big enough to swallow my face. I caught it's top jaw with my hand, stoping those razor teeth from reaching my neck. It's head continued to bear down. Swiftly I brought up my other hand and caught it's lower jaw. I managed to hold it.

Then surprisinglysomething distracted me from the thing trying to eat my head. Pain. Searing pain so intense that for a moment my mind went dizzy and my eyes threatened to go black. It was my stomach. What about my stomach! Crying out as a new wave of pain hit I hurriedly looked down. Thick, yellowish blood dripped from the wound, past the katana hilt and to the tip, drawing up a trail of smoke the entire time. Once the tendril reached the tip it dropped onto my unprotected belly where it immediately sizzled and seared through my plastron and skin.

I screamed with the pain of it. It would bore a hole throuh my body! I had to get out. With a roar of pain and adrenaline I shoved back at the jaws that I was holding and savagely jerked them apart. A loud resounding crack echoed through the air as the bone in the lower jaw snapped like a toothpick under my heightened strenght. The creature gave a strangled howl, bubbled as blood seeped into the mouth. Bringing my knee up, I shoved it in the stomach high enough for me to get my feet in and kick the thing off me, snatching back my katana in the process.

It sailed through the air and landed on it's side with a loud _thwump_. But I just couldn't have a break. The second I was free of that one the other four were coming at me, snarling. I knew I couldn't get up in time. Swiveling on my palm, I did a revised roundhous kick with my heel sticking out. It clippedtwo of the hounds in the jaws, striking them with enough force to flip them in the opposite direction. All in the same fluid movement I hopped up on crouched feet and landed directly on the head of another one, bringing it's head straight into the ground.

That just left the fifth one. No sooner had I turned around than it was already leaping at me, fangs bared and claws outstretched. My katana flashed through the air like liquid steel. I brought it down directly on the tip of it's nose, applying my own force along with the velocity of it's leap. I cleaved the thing clear in half, directly down the middle. It never touched me, each half fell out along the side, the body parting before me like Moses and the sea.

With a grimace of pain, I cried out as the droplets of yellow blood landed all over my skin and immediately started sizzling. As soon as I was free of the body parts I threw myself to the ground doing a revised version of stop, drop and roll, rubbing my skin into the dirt. It might not be the best to prevent germs and stuff, but it worked in absorbing some of the blood. Groaning with pain, I knew that I didn't have any time to waste and slowly started to rise up off of the ground. Hurriedly I looked around for the things.

The one with the broken jaw looked extremely disoriented, the other three I hit I must've gotten good shots because they were only groggily getting up, shaking their heads violently. Unconscioulsy I looked for the fifth.

I'm not quite sure how to properly describe exactly what happened next.

The two halfs of the body lay on the ground, the open flesh steaming as though it had just come from an oven. My sword had cut it down the middle precisely, the spine being visible on both halfs. The yellow blood and thicker things slowly oozed on the floor. The only problem that I could see was the almost complete lack of organs. The bones were there, along with the brains. The rest of the body was completely black, with some lumps that perhaps hinted at internal organs but didn't look like any that I've ever seen or heard of.

That's not what surprised me, though.

One of the paws twitched. Then the other limb jerked. At first I was somehow able to convince myself that maybe it's postmartum twitching or some form of rigor mortis or something, but then both halves of the body started to spasm electrically. With a gasp of fright I staggered back on all fours, aghast at what I was seeing.

Impossibly, the halves stood up somehow and was able to keep balance as though everything was as it should be. The head and neck, even though these were cleaved in half as well, looked up and howled in what I could only describe as agony. The violent tremors throughout the body continued, then suddenly both halves retched heavily. The back arched and the exposed black flesh began to bubble like a witches cauldron. Then it poked out, as though something was trying to get out of it. Which isn't a bad description because that's exactly what was happening.

The flesh ripped open and a healthy paw, then leg came out. The head trembled then slowly filled out to a complete skull and jaw. The chest filled in and the rear leg split from the insides. The things trembled, the 'new' parts of themselves wet with birth, then it took a deep breath.

Where there was one cut in half, there was now two. And both glared at me.

It was about then that the other four came to and took chase. I don't suppose that anyone would blame me too much that I didn't feel much like fighting anymore at that point.

Hopping up to my feet I sprinted to the wall with the now six things chasing me when I realized that they were much faster than me. Than the regular me at least. The moment that I felt three mouths spew their hot breath on my heels I kicked it up a notch, using the heightened ability that I'd been so desperately avoiding. Moving fast enough that the outer edges of my vision began to get blurry I approached the outer wall of the warehouse in what seemed like a few steps. With a flying leap I curled into a ball and hurled myself through the boarded up window.

The glass shattered and the wood splintered but all gave way to my hurtling frame. I hit the ground hard and rolled fast, but as soon as I rolled once I was brought to my feet and was already sprinting away. Using my abilities once more I leapt clear to the roof of a nearby six story building and sprinted across the paved top. Seizing instinct I spun around, swords blazing, prepared to fight once more. At least I was more familiar with rooftop warfare.

But nothing was there.

Apparently the hell hounds or whatever they werechose not to follow me this far. Stalking silently across the rooftop, ready to attack at the slightest provocation, I peered over the edge of the building. The warehous was still there, and through three of the windows I saw pairs of beady little red eyes staring at me through the darkness.

Slowly I stood up straight and sheathed my swords. So, they were stuck in the warehouse now. Isn't that interesting?

I remembered all the warnings trying to prevent me from entering the building. There was something in there that I wasn't supposed to find out. Plus, for some reason I didn't feel the 'voice' interfering with my thoughts or actions in that place. In fact, I could feel that presence tingling in my muscles right now. So it's back now, is it? I suppose that I'll just have to insert more self-control into myself. I'll be damned if I'll act as anyone's puppet.

As the adrenaline slowly left my body I became acutely aware of the injuries and bruises that I suffered in there. The bruising wasn't too bad, I've faced worse. But the other two... I inspected my belly, but it was too ecstatically painful for me to touch it. I wonder how deep it went? Upon inspection of my calf I found that I was right about the injury. You could cut a hot dog in half lengthways and insert it neatly into the wound. I was missing an entire chunk of muscle and skin. This wasn't a stitches injury, that was for sure. I wasn't quite sure how it would be fixed. Absentmindedly I pulled a cloth out of one of the pouches on my belt and wrapped it around my calf to temporarily staunch the bleeding. Now to...

My muscles suddenly tensed and immediately I knew that there was someone behind me. Jerking my hands to the hilt of my swords I spun around to see my foe. My swords were already blazing.

* * *

A/N: I know, sucky place to end it. Sorry guys. Anywho, I do hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I know that I might have dipped just a tad bit too heavily on the action aspect of it, but what can I say? I was in the mood.

Remember, if you Read it, Review it! Toodles!


	9. One Down, Four to go

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this you guys! My reviewer base for this story has dropped and I don't want it to again! Please stay with me! (looks out for Angry Sniper sent by angry reviewers. Sees nothing and relaxes.) Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this particular installment. I enlisted my husband's help as a muse with this, despite the fact that he had no clue what was going on. Sometimes the clueless are the biggest help!

Chapter 9

One Down, Four to Go

* * *

My breath came out in heated rasps as I spun around to face my foe. With heightened strength I brought my swords down, clashing upon my attacker. Steel clanged against steel. Immediately the attacker gave way, realizing the differences in strenght, and managed to slip out of the blow without countering it. He tried to do a swift kick to my side in the middle of it. 

I saw him coming a mile away. My vision zooming in on it unnaturally, I flipped one of my swords in my hand and jabbed back with it. I felt very little resistance as it sliced through flesh. The person grunted in pain. Why does that grunt sound familiar?

He didn't stop though. Instead of continuing his kick, he used his momentum to flip himself behind me, where he must have seen the shining blood on my calf. He went for it.

I twirled to meet him, balancing my weight on my good foot, my swords arching. But he was simply too close for me to prevent him from what he did next.

Grasping my calf between two hands he twisted them harshly in opposite directions with the open wound right between his grips.

Live, electric pain sizzled up my leg and into my core before it hit my head like a sledge hammer. Stars danced before my eyes and for a moment I got light headed. I fought the urge to pass out fiercly, and managed to win. But I still toppled over like a bag of sand with my leg still on fire.

I hit the ground on my shell but my swords were still in hand. They were already up, ready to defend myself against my attacker once he pounced.

The only thing was that he didn't pounce.

Instead he just stared at me. Wait, more like glare at me. He was breathing kinda heavy and his fists were clenched. That was about all I could see through the shadows. Then I saw the faint outline of shell and the sai clutched in one hand and I automatically knew who it was. Of course.

I lowered my swords and slowly got up. Raph said nothing, but he did back up as I got up. What was he expecting, me to attack him or something? My heart lowered. Of course he is, I did it just now and nearly went for a death blow back at the sewers. Why wouldn't he?

Even now, I felt my hands involuntarily tighten on my swords, my arm twitched slightly. I had an urge to attack again. I wasn't taken by surprise this time. I had long distance weapons and he had ones that worked in closer situations, I had the upper hand in consideration with weapons. Why it'd be easy just to...

I stopped myself, appalled at my thoughts. What the hell was WRONG with me! With a clenched jaw I swiftly brought up my swords. Immediately Raph tensed in battle stance but relaxed only slightly when he saw me whip them into the sword sheathes. I kept my jaw clamped shut stared right back at him.

He cocked his head. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the shouting, the insults, all the other nasty things that I knew that Raph was capable of. It's not like I didn't deserve it.

Instead he just looked at me with concerned eyes. "What's wrong wit you, bro?"

I looked at him in surprise. This was a leaf of Raph that I saw seldomly. What was he doing?

When I didn't answer he tried to step forward but then thought better of it and nervously put his sai back in his belt. He said nothing else, just looked back at me. He was nervous, I realized. Maybe a little bit scared, but mostly nervous. Like you might be nervous of scaring of a frightened rabbit or something. He was afraid that I was going to run, or that I would attack. But he still tried to trust me, he still cared enough to somehow track me down to help me, despite all that I've done to him especially...

Somethign formed in my throat. That feeling was getting stronger and my palms ached to feel the weight of my katana in them. I felt warmth on my thigh. Without thinking I snatched up the thermos from my belt and took another swig of chicken soup. It was still hot, but not too hot. It warmed my insides and strangely enough I felt that feeling getting batted down some.

I screwed on the cap and slapped it on my belt. I looked at Raph again. For some reason, after all he's done I can't dishonor him right now by speaking. Instead I turned on my heel and ran to the edge of the building. He gave a cry of surprise and automatically gave chase.

I leapt off the building, landing on the ground below with ease, although I had to land on one foot due to my painful calf. Raph gaped behind me, probably wondering how I could make such a jump. His face twisted into a scowl. "Alright, fearless leader! You've got some explainin to do so you get your ass back here pronto!" He hopped on the fire escape and swiftly made his way down.

I couldn't help but grin. This was my Raph. Instead of staying put I ran a little further, approaching the warehouse that I've just escaped from. I stopped three feet from it. I could hear, smell, _feel_ those creatures inside, pacing the wall that I was facing. I don't know how, but I could. Just like I somehow knew that for some reason they wouldn't come out of this place.

Raph was at my side immediately. He grabbed my shoulder and jerked me over to him. Glaring at me, he said "What's the big idea? What's going on? You know that the guys are worried about you right? What in the friggin world do you think you're doing, Leo!"

I paid no attention to his anger. Instead I pointed to the warehouse. "That's where I died. When I went back something tried to kill me again."

Raph looked at me as though I'd just pulled a monkey out of my nose. "What the hell are you talking about! What about this friggin warehouse? There are a million ones just like it! It-" He approached it, his face still scowling. I almost noticed too late.

I felt it rearing up before any of my natural senses detected it. Reaching forward, I yanked Raph back by the shell. He jerked back towards, me, barely missing the massive paw that just snapped through the flimsy wall material, with it's deadly hooked claws aimed at Raph's chest and neck.

He staggered back beside me, stunned. "WHAT THE FK WAS THAT!" His jaw gaped open and his sai were in his hands. Readly to fight.

Instead the paw receded back in the building. The ugly nose and angry little red eyes appeared in the hole. Vicious snarling could be heard. The others became agitated, the wall of the warehouse began to vibrate as they slammed into it; frustrated that they couldn't reach their quarry despite how close we were. Their anger soaked the air. They were pissed off.

Raph just stood there frozen in battle stance, glaring at the things in disbelief. I touched his shoulder. He jerked at me as though I'd smacked him. "Let's go. They're getting agitated."

Still wide eyed, he got up and followed me to the other building were we found safety in the heavy cast shadow. He was silent right now, but I knew that wouldn't last.

And I was right.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS!" He jabbed his sai in their direction, his eyes glaring into mine.

I massaged my temples. I was going to have a headache by the time that this was through. How was I supposed to explain when I didn't even understand! "I don't know. They were here when I got here, they were the ones to give me the wounds I now sport."

Obviously that answer wouldn't suffice for him. "Well, they have to be SOMETHING! And YOU!" he now pointed at me. "What the hell are you up to! You've been acting awful funny lately, fearless leader! What's going on!"

I looked down for a moment. How would I tell him? Could I? I looked at him. Something told me yes, yes I could tell him. I don't know why, I just ran away from Master Splinter earlier. Does this mean that I trust Master Splinter less than my brother? Is that even possible?

No. It wasn't, or at least I don't think so. But for some reason I couldn't not tell hem, if that makes any sense. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling come over me that somehow made me think of Father Mike. I grinned slightly. Of course. He didn't tell me what was wrong, or what was happening, but he gave me a couple of ideas of what to do. And do I shall.

I sat down. Raph sat down beside me. "Remember that night? That night that Mikey was captured by Bishop?"

He grinned. "Hell yeah! You really kicked butt! We haven't seen Bishop since! Probably still knitting up that broken leg that you gave him!"

"I died that night."

I expected the look that he gave me. I held up my hand before he could interrupt. "No. Just hear me out. Don't talk right now, alright?"

He squrirmed grumpily. Obviously he didn't like being told what to do like that but grudgingly he complied.

I nodded, appreciative of his cooperation. With a sigh, I began to tell him. I started when I rushed off on my own and got locked in the warehouse basement and blew up. I had to stop Raph interrupting at this point, and I went on. His face changed as I told him of going to the heaven-like place and meeting Hamato Yoshi. About accepting the conditions, drinking the tea, and him cleaving me in half with the sword. Once again I had to stop an interruption.

His face was tight, staring at me in a mixture of disbelief and horror. Despite his outbursts I could tell he was really trying to not interrupt, his jaw was clamped tight together. Then again that might be because he's ticked off...

I told him about waking up and having heightened abilities. Run faster, stronger, quicker, etc. About rescuing Mikey. He nodded with these, probably he saw these signs just like everyone else in my family. When I started to tell him the next part his face grew dark and I don't blame him. Wanting to get 'serious' in simple sparring matches, having the urge to kill my fallen opponents, I even told him about considering the slaughter of an innocent couple simply for the pleasure of it.

Here I had to pause. Regain myself, what little composure I had left. I was deeply mortified at all the things that I'd considered doing to others. All the dishonorable acts. That wasn't me. I wasn't like that. I'm the one who could be counted on to set the example. Or at least I should be. I sure don't do that right now.

I omitted the part about Father Mike without really meaning to. For some reason, I thought that despite all that I've said already, this was better kept to myself. Instead I skipped over to coming across the warehouse that had somehow survived a monumental explosion, still exactly like it was when I got to it. About finding the creatures inside. I also omitted the part about the voice inside.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, but I was surprised to find that I was already a bit calmer than I had been recently. Saying all that seemed to have taken some sort of weight off of my shoulders. I flexed them, smiling to myself. Well, what do you know...

Raph grunted and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "So, what are you sayin' exactly?"

I shook my head. "Not sure. That's just what happened. When I came here and saw the warehouse still standing, I thought that maybe I'd somehow imagined the whole thing. Then I found those...things and...well let's just say they changed my mind."

He grinned."Yeah, they seem to be able to do that. Even for a bonehead like you."

I smiled back at him. Why isnt' he like this all the time?

"Well, I think that you should tell the guys." He held up his hand at my expression. "Hey, wait! I don't mean all that you told me, I can even tell some of it if you want. But you need help, bro. And that's what we're here to do. We're here to help. I mean," He scratched his shell, obviously not used to being so...sentimental. "We're family. Helping each other out is what families do."

"I don't need any help, Raph."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Leo, you're right. I can see from your sound mind and complete lack of injuries that you don't need any help." I scowled at him. He's such a sarcastic prick sometimes. "How 'bout this. We'll just_follow_ you and, um, _assist_. Does that sound pretty for you? Call it backup. Even the best fighters need backup sometimes, right?"

Damn. Why wasn't Raph acting like Raph? I shook my head but got up. He didn't say a word. He just got up and headed for the Lair. I followed him, my mind buzzing.

How would we fix this? I shuddered when I remembered the promise that I had made the 'Hamato Yoshi' before I drank the tea. I agreed to anything that might happen, body mind and soul. Why had I done that? I did it because I was terrified for Michelangelo in the clutches of Bishop. So in essance I had signed a contract without reading it. Did that have something to do with it? And why did the tea I drank taste of blood and death?

What have I gotten myself into.

* * *

A/N: Not sure what to say right here, so I'll just put in the usual: If you want to volunteer any ideas please feel free. Remember to REVIEW please! Thanx! 

Toodles!


	10. The Warehouse

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! It seems that I must be doing a little bit better on this story if I'm getting more, and positive reviews. I really appreciate it! Although don't be afraid to hammer me!

Chapter 10

The Warehouse

* * *

I'll admit that I let Raph do a fair amount of explaining. Once again I was glad that I left out the few facts that I did, just seeing their faces after telling them what I was willing to tell was torture enough. 

Sensei sighed, dissappointment etched in his eyes, yet there was warmth and understanding shining in there as well. "Leonardo, I cannot say that I am not dissapointed that you did not tell me of this sooner, although I cannot hide the joy that you have finally confided in your family. I am pleased with this. Now, we must plan a course of action. We cannot let this go on, my son."

I bowed my head. "I understand, Sensei."

Don scratched his chin. "Well, from what you guys are telling me, it's obvious that the creatures, the warehouse, and whatever's happening with you are all interconnected somehow. My guess is that those creatures are acting as a Cerberus."

"Oooh ooh ooh! That's the doggie from Harry Potter! But you got his name wrong, it's really Fluffy." Mikey spouted. Immediately he hooked his fingers like claws and made snarling noises in his throat.

Don shook his head. "_No_, the three headed dog first appeared in writing in Greek mythology as the guardian of the underworld. That's what I'm trying to say. Maybe those creatures are guarding something, or at least trying to get you from finding something out. Or discovering something. Ah, you catch what I'm trying to say, right?"

I nodded. That's kinda what I figured, really, but it was different from hearing it said to you.

"So, my sons, I think that a trip topside is in order. From Raphael's and Leonardo's descriptions of the creatures, I want all of you to be extremely careful. Is that clear?" Splinter said.

We all nodded.

"First, Leo, I need to treat your wounds." Donny immediately headed back to get his medical kit. I grimaced at the thought. I really wasn't looking forward to this.

Splinter approached me, his eyes inviting. "My son, although you may feel uncomfortable with it, I want you to tell us if you ever feel inclined towards any violent tendencies. I assure you, we all understand that it is not your fault, but that does not mean that I wish for you to harm anyone else. On top of the injuries to your victims, I know that there would be an injury to your spirit. I do not wish for you to go through that kind of suffering. Please remember, my son, that we are your family and your family will always be with you."

I nodded, trying to swallow down a lump in my throat. Splinter continued as my brothers came back into the room.

"And one more thing, my sons, be sure to kick his a$$."

Immediately everyone started, astonished out of our minds to hear Sensei curse out loud in front of us. His tail thwapped hard on the floor, his fur bristled and his hands tightened so hard on his walking stick that we could hear the wood creak beneath his fingers. Through clenched teeth, he growled. "NO ONE impersonates my Master Yoshi in such a manner and gets away with it! It is blatant dishonor and disregard for everything that he stood for!" His hands shaking slightly in rage he stalked off, slamming his ricepaper doors.

We all stared after him for a moment in sheer disbelief at his anger. The only time we'd seen him this angry was when Shredder used a robotic copy of him to hurt us. And this time he was even more ticked off. Slowly we shook it off.

"Ya think he'll chop-suey us if we don't come back with a head on a platter?" Mikey elbowed Raph in the side. Raph just looked at him, glaring, before reaching up and yanking his bandana. "OW!"

Don, unusually quiet after Splinter's unconventional outburst, set to dealing with my wounds quickly. First he cleaned them both out with a saline solution, then swabbed each area with betadine. "Man, Leo. There's not much I can do about the burns to your abdoment right now. I can't put tape on them, because it'd either come off or get in the way during a fight. I'll try some of this liquid band-aid stuff for now. Then after it peels I can do more for it." Quickly he applied the cool liquid and m oved to my calf. He whistled. "You're missing a chunk of flesh right now. I can't stitch that up, then liquid would collect in the pocket that is left over and make it worse. Plus you don't have the skin or muscle tissue present for me to attempt such a thing. This will be a slow healer, maybe a month or two. I'm going to have to pack it wet-to-dry that way I can debride it at each dressing change."

I had no idea what debriding meant, or what wet-to-dry meant, but I stood still as he took care of it. He stuffed it with some guaze soaked in something. When he did that I had to struggle not to jump out of his way because that stuff _hurt_! Then he wrapped my calf in some dry guaze, covering it completely and encircling my lower leg. He secured it in place with some thick tape. "Once we get past this, I'll use gentler tape because this stuff is going to be rough on your skin. I'm just using it now because I don't want it to come off during a fight."

I nodded silently, still considering. No one had said anything yet, but I could see the looks. The ones that they didn't think that I saw, out of the corners of their eyes; peeking. They were probably wondering. Wondering what they'd do if I went berserk or something and they had to defend themselves from me. Probably wondering if I was still completely 'there' so they wouldn't have to worry.

I'm hating this right now. I have no honor. Only dishonor, dishonor in my actions and thoughts. Not only am I ninja, but I am a leader. Leader's shouldn't worry about wanting to harm his brothers. But I do. What does that make me?

I suppose that we'll find out.

* * *

We crawled down the fire escape, approaching the warehouse. I could have made it in one leap, but I didn't want to further alienate myself from my brothers. They already don't fully trust me, they already think I'm a monster. 

They approached the warehouse with extreme caution, stepping quietly with weapons ready. I nodded in approval. At least they were taking it seriously.

But when we reached the warehouse nothing happened. For a moment we just stood there, waiting for something to at least snarl at us, but nothing did. Raph even kicked the damn wall, causing it to shiver and make unnecessary noise. Idiot!

"Looks like there's no one here but us turtles." Mikey whisperred exaggeratedly. "Are you sure that you saw them?"

Immediately Raph grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him towards him with a pained yelp. Glaring in his face, he growled. "Of course we saw the damn things! Ya think that Leo did that to _himself_?"

For once Mikey said nothing, just looked sidelonged at me. I could tell what he was thinking: did he? I hate this.

We all started as we saw Donny slowly loosen one of the boards covering the window. It was the same one that I entered in originally. We said nothing, just slowly watched him work away the boards for some extra room. Then, looking at all of us and nodding, he slowly stepped in. Mikey followed suit, then Raph, each making little to no noise in the offset window.

I was last. For a moment I just stood there staring at it. My wounds burned with fresh intensity as I vividly recalled what had happened the last time that I went in there. Something was going on.

Suddenly my hands twitched. I looked at the boards. Then I saw the broken off end of a hammer, lying conveniently nearby. It would be so easy to merely hammer some of those boards in place, officially blocking the window once more. They could still get through, of course, but it would take longer. Maybe long enough for the hell hounds to do their work. Maybe...

I slapped myself, a stinging blow across the cheek. The thoughts that I was just having lingeredfor a moment longer, before finally sinking away. The loss of it was painful, and the absence mademe feel lost; incomplete. Snarling, I grappled for a sense of normalcy through this obvious evil.For another moment I stood there panting from unknown exertion, sweat already dappling on my skin. What was wrong with me!

Shaking my head so furiously that my head rattled, I approached the window and crept inside as well.

The second that my foot touched the cold floor my katanas were unsheathed, instantly ready for attack. But none came. My brothers, already halfway accross to the middle point, startled and stared at me with wide, untrusting eyes. I sighed. Not even bothering to explain, I slowly sheathed my swords.

Why weren't those things attacking?

"Hehehe! There's nothing here! If you ask me, Raph's crazy! Ya seeing things, Raph?" Mikey danced on his toes, elbowing Raph in the side.

He glared at his younger brother, a growl resonating in his throat. "Mikey..." he warned.

The orange banded turtle merely laughed again and poked him with an extended finger. Tensing up, Raph looked ready for the kill.

Immediately I stepped in. "Guys, this is not the time or the place. Cut it out!" I separated the two, forcing them apart. Raph glared at me, and Mikey twiddled his fingers at his angry older brother, further inciting him.

Don interrupted. "Well, Leo. I really don't see anything right now. Why don't you show us the door that leads to the room where you, uh, died in?" He shifted uncomfortably, handling his bostaff with light fingers.

I sighed and did a quick search of the floor. I spotted it in the direct center. Pointing, I said "Right there, Donny. Through that trap door on the floor."

Walking somewhat casually over to the thing, he squatted down and inspected it for several seconds, probably looking for a mechanical trap or something. Obviously finding none, he reached and started to try and unwork the chain.

The moment his fingertips touched the cold steel, however, I heard a growl come from above us. Frantically I looked up, but the ceiling was shrouded in heavy shadows. The growl grew to a snarl and immediately my heart froze. They were here. They were after...

"Donny!" With a sudden burst of energy I sprinted towards my brother, just as a large dark figure dropped itself from the shadows directly above him. Please don't let me be too late!

* * *

A/N: Hope that that ending was cliffie enough for you guys. Let me know what you think, ideas, predictions, flames, whatever! 

If you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	11. This Is My Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Alright. I almost sold this story off to someone, in fact I did but I never heard from them again to get it so it just sat here. Then I started to get messages here and there from people encouraging me to continue this story. Needless to say I was surprised. I honestly didn't think that anyone cared for this story anymore. Well, your voices have been heard! I've been away on duty for a while and now have the urge to pick up my writing since I'm back. I reread the last chapter and suddenly my fingers tingled with the urge to finish it. I will have to warn you, though, that my writing style/skill and tastes have changed since the time I started this story, so it won't be exactly the same from where I left off. I hope that anyone who decides to read the thing likes it anyway. I'm going to figure two chapters to wrap it up, though of course I could be wrong. I am still using the same basic idea that I had when I started it, but due to recent interests and experiences my writing has gotten a great deal more, ah, bloody. Don't let it distract you, I can't help it! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

This Is My Hell

In an instant I was moving, my legs pumping. But I seemed to be moving in slow motion as I watched in horror.

The hell hound reared on its twisted hind legs, snarling with jagged teeth. Don turned around, his eyes widening in shock as the creature bore down on him. Raph and Mikey, who were closer, were already in motion but it was too late. Those massive jaws closed around Don's upper arm, crunching down ruthlessly. Don screamed as his arm contorted and twisted in an unnatural shape, flesh tore and blood spewed out in hot torrents. Pivoting on its foot, it swung Don like a rag doll, bowling over Mike. Quick as a flash, it whipped around and leapt on the wall, scaling it with hot feet, taking my brother with it.

Raph bolted after it, legs strained and arms pumping. Making the leap of a lifetime, he flew six feet in the air and sank a sai up to the hilt in the thing's hip. It screamed and twisted, dropping Don and nearly falling off the wall. Don fell on his side, his good hand immediately grasping the ragged one. Arterial blood spurted in the air like a sprinkler system. Mikey sprinted over to him.

Twisting the sai cruelly, Raph dug it in deeper. Roaring loudly, it doubled back, trying to strike Raph with its jagged claws. Never releasing his hold on his sai, he instead ducked his head low, avoiding a blow meant for his skull. The claws struck his shell, imbedding deep, making its claws stick. Crying out, Raph finally released his hold on his weapon. It lifted its foot with Raph dangling from its claws. Flipping its foot like a cat with a wet foot would, Raph went flying.

Bending backwards at an unnatural angle, it dropped unceremoniously from the wall directly between Mikey and Don. Bending low, it roared its putrid breath at Mikey, reaching forward to swipe at him at the same time. Squealing, he leaned backwards until he fell on his shell, skidding across the ground like a hockey puck. One well placed swipe and he, too, went flying. Turning around, he faced Don who by now had staggered to his feet, clutching his ragged arm as it poured blood. He was already extremely weak from loss of blood; he wouldn't last too much longer. He tried to bound away, but the creature was two steps ahead of him. One blow knocked him to the floor. It was quick work to pick him up again, this time by a leg, and drag him back up the wall.

Don's screams filled the air as the creature made its way to the ceiling, which was enveloped in shadows. Raph looked up, screaming at the beast, daring it to come down. Mikey's fingers dug into his face, his expression one of absolute horror. For a solid moment the air was filled with screams, both turtle and animal, both emotional and physical pain. It was like I'd stepped into hell.

"Why don't you do anything?"

I realized Raph was talking to me. Startled, I looked at him and realized that he wasn't any closer than before, I hadn't moved. I looked down at my feet; they were still planted in the same spot as when the creature dropped from the ceiling. My heartbeat quickened as my mind raced. I could've sworn that I was rushing over, rushing to help! My head whipped back up, eyes huge, as Raph sprinted towards me, his face full of rage and hurt.

Still I didn't move.

He collided with me like a brick wall, knocking me completely off my feet. Immediately his fist connected with my beak, pounding in ruthlessly. The second blow I managed to block, flipping him off of me with a crooked leg. He landed on his right hand and foot, pivoting back until his heel thudded against my chin. My head snapped back and for a brief second I saw spots.

Suddenly in my head I could see the opening, picture the blow. A well placed strike to the underside of his beak; it would crush the cartilage and drive the broken tissue into his brain, killing him. I could see the opening clear as day; my arms itched to move in on it...

Grabbing my own elbows, I held on, refusing to move them in defense as Raph struck me again. I would not end a life here.

Yet it seemed to be decided for me.

He leapt over me; both fists balled together, eyes boring into mine, and then stopped. Mid-air he looked at me with bulging eyes, his mouth working but nothing coming out. His hands twitched fingers spasming like they had a mind of their own. It was then that I noticed the blood trickling down his plastron like a river of death. And the small spike protruding from the center of his chest. With a sickening sound it disappeared and he fell on me heavily.

My breath caught in my throat as I scrambled out from under him and he stared at me with blank, listless eyes. He was completely limp, blood oozing out of the wound. A gaping hole was in the back of his shell, glistening with things better left inside. I stared back; slack jawed, at what just happened. What did just happen?!

Suddenly there was one of them, reaching out and hooking its claws in the wound. With tug it dragged Raph away, those eyes still somehow staring into mine. Shaking, I scrambled to my feet. Crying out, I lunged after the thing.

Still, I didn't move.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I panted in sharp, wheezing breaths. What was happening! A whimper caused my head to whip over to the sound.

There was Mikey, the only one of my brothers remaining, looking at me with wide fearful eyes. Like I was a monster. I am a monster. How else could all this happen and still I do nothing? He backed up a step, nunchuku spinning in unsteady circles. His hands were shaking violently and streams of tears poured soundlessly down his cheeks.

A slight series of clicks sounded off on both sides of me. To my horror I saw two of the monsters slowly walking past me, not even casting me a glance. They just walked casually forward, shoulders rolling and massive muscles rippling with every movement. They were so close that I could smell their stench. Gritting my teeth, I gripped my katana and sank the blades neatly between their putrid ribs, slashing down into all the organs those ribs protect. Thick, sick blood gushed at my feet.

I looked down, my feet were dry. I looked up and saw my katanas still securely in their sheaths. The beasts were still nonchalantly stalking towards Mikey. My hands shook.

My little brother stared at them with wide eyes, only casting me one more glance. A disgusted glance. His eyes followed the pool of Raph's blood on the floor, the stain going up the wall... Then his muscles tightened and he spun his nunchuku so fast a slight hum could be heard. A different look got in his eye and he gritted his teeth. With a scream of unbeknownst rage, he lunged for the creatures. They met him midway.

A dozen times I could've sworn that I had leapt to defend him, and a dozen times I realized that I had done nothing. It was as though my body didn't want to fight those things.

I could hardly see through the blur of tears. My throat ached and my heart pounded as I wept helplessly as Mikey was cut down.

Then as soon as it began it was all over.

I wanted to beat my face, gouge my eyes, roll on the floor and vent my sorrows on my accursed body. I was a failure. I didn▓t move, I watched the whole thing, and I didn▓t lift a finger. My hands looked clean but in reality they were stained with blood. It was my fault, this whole thing. I led them here and then let them get butchered right before my eyes. I wanted so bad to grasp my sword and commit seppuku, but even that would be too honorable for the likes of me right now. I tried anyway, and discovered once again that my body would not obey my mental commands. Still I tried. I deserved to die, I needed to die. I didn▓t deserve to live┘

⌠Aw, now don▓t try that, my dear Leonardo.■

My eyes darted up and I saw the figure of Hamato Yoshi looking at me with a broad smile on his face.

⌠YOU!!!■ I sobbed. Tears started afresh upon my face. I strained to get at him, but my body didn▓t move as though it were manacled to the floor. I didn▓t understand it.

His smile disappeared and he slowly walked over to me. Arms swinging camly, he approached me, reached out his hand as if to shake mine, then suddenly slapped me in the face.

The blow stung and I blinked, surprised. My mind itched to attack him even now, even though I knew that my body wouldn't respond. It was like torture.

He sniffed and looked down his nose at me. "Quit crying like a pitiful female. You are soon to be one of my warriors." Leaning down he leveled his face inches from mine. Suddenly his face contorted with an inhuman rage. "Warriors of the underworld do not cry!"

I blinked in confusion. But it didn't stop my mouth. "What the hell are you talking about? What about my family! I swear on my honor, that I'm going to kill you like the filthy skunk you are!"

He laughed. "Kill me? How can you kill what is already dead? And what about your family." His eyes squared into mine. ⌠They were getting in the way. Your body was trying to show you the right way to go and you ignored it. All because of that pathetic family of yours. Families are pointless anyway, if you want to achieve any greatness whatsoever. All they'll do is weaken you and bring you down." Bringing up his nails, he inspected them as though he were bored."That's why I had them disposed of. Can't have them distracting my star pupil."

The words sank in slowly, and suddenly despite whatever he had done to my body I began to tremble. Rage, fear and anguish swept through me like an icy breeze. "You┘" I swallowed. "You got rid of them because of me?"

"Of course. They were a distraction and a weakness. Nothing more. Now you must follow me."

I felt dead inside, still trembling from the shock of everything that had happened. I didn't realize what he had said until a few seconds later. "Follow you?"

"What do you think, you ass? You signed your soul to me, I get to do anything I please with it."

"I what?"

"Remember when you died?" What did you think that was? I brought you back to life, your soul was your payment for my service. A simple business transaction."

I was still trembling, I felt my heart go cold as I remembered. This vile, evil thing had lured me into it by taking the form of Hamato Yoshi, I was tricked. But I knew that it didn't matter. What was done was done. "You lie!"

"Do I? Why do you think that you can't control your own body? It's because it's mine now, it's part of the package deal for your soul."

I longed to grasp my head and curl up, wanting it not to be true. "No!"

He laughed. "Do you deny it? I could kill you right now if I wanted to, you're my b!tch!" Out of it's own violition my arm reached up. My hand grasped my katana and unsheathed it, swiftly bringing the sharp blade to my own throat. The edge pressed against my skin and I could feel a slight trickle of warm blood. "Now I would hate to destroy such a masterpiece, your skills and abilities are rare in this world, but I could. How would you like that?"

For a second I held my breath, afraid to let the blade cut in any deeper. Then I realized what was happening and let out a chuckle. ⌠Go ahead, I have nothing to live for. In fact, I deserve an eternity in hell with the likes of you for what I did."

He looked at me somewhat surprised. Then, moving like a ghost, he was lurching over me before I could bat an eye. ⌠I mean it, you little piece of sh!t! I'll carve you up right now like a f#king Thanksgiving turkey!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, completely relaxed. Patiently I waited for the blade to go through. I sought the inner calm that Sensei taught to us so well. I felt at peace. Who knows? I might even be able to join my family in the afterlife.

My reaction enraged him. He stomped and swung his head, looking like a thing possessed. His face the very essence of rage, he stomped over to me. "rovel at my feet, you filthy animal!"

My body obeyed even as my mind retreated deeper into my subconscious. I never noticed my lips brushing his boot or anything that he was making my physical self do. He could do anything to my body, but he couldn' control my mind.

Suddenly I sat up and could feel him squat in front of me. " will have your mind."He growled. Then he was quiet for a long moment, long enough that I uneasily slipped out of my meditation and opened an eye at him.

Once again looking like the well-groomed image of Hamato Yoshi he smiled at me. " could bring your brothers back, if you wish." He said, softly.

Both eyes snapped open and I stared at him, mouth agape. Seeing that he had my complete attention he smiled. ⌠Despite what I said, I really didn't want to kill them, it was simply something that had to be done, you see." He looked up for a bit, seemingly lost in thought. "Would you be willing to have them brought back?"

"Yes." I whispered hoarsly.

"Would you be willing to do anything that I wish you to do?"

Out of all the tortures he could possibly do to me, I knew that it was worth anything for my brothers. "Yes."

He squatted down in front of me, looking ernest, innocent, and serious. "Remember, Leonardo, even though this is a verbal agreement, you will still have to follow through with your end, willingly or not. And at the end of your task, I will need to have your full cooperation with what I have you do, physical and otherwise."

In essence, I would have to obey him. I had been tricked by him before, but surely no task could be to great. Try as I might, I couldn't think of a way that this could be wrong, I was saving my brothers, after all! I nodded. "Anything. What will you have me do?"

He held up his hand. "In due time. Do we have an agreement?"

Quickly my mind scanned over all the possibilities. Once again, I couldn't find anything that I wouldn't be able to do for them. "Yes, yes we do."

He smiled wide. "Good."

Standing up, he brushed himself off and patted my head. "Good, my pet. Now go kill your Master Splinter."

* * *

A/N: It came out very rushed, but honestly no matter how much I read it over for some reason I just couldn't change it. I hope that you like how it came out anyway. I really enjoyed writing it. PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think, especially of me bringing this story back and all. Do predictions, opinions, thoughts whatever. 

Toodles!


End file.
